Una Herencia Divina (pausado)
by Felix el gato 21
Summary: en el otro Mundo goku,Vegeta,Gohan,Trunks y picoro fueron llamados por enmadaiosama para decidir quienes seran sus reencarnaciones en la tierra Naruto uzumaki era un niño que era odiado por todos en la aldea o almenos eso creia hasta que supo lo que sentia la chica de ojos color perla..entra y averigua mas aqui...
1. la reencarnacion de 3 guerreros

Hola que tal soy yo Felix el Gato hoy les traigo este crossover que se me ocurrio despues de leer otro fic llamado los nuevos Guardianes del universo Mi fic estara basado en ese fic claro que con mi estilo y humor ah y como siempre recomiendo mantengan la ventana de youtube abierta para que cuando yo ponga alguna cancion o soundtrack de alguna serie o videojuego solamente la busquen y asi agregar mas ambiente a la historia dicho esto Comenzemos con la Historia ah y aqui no agregare Mis 2 OC ahora si empezemos...

* * *

La aldea escondida entre la Hoja Konoha una aldea pacifica donde habitaban ninjas y en las oficinas del Hokage se trataba un tema que era muy curioso entre las personas que estaban reunidas ahi

no sabemos si enrealidad es solo una leyenda o si deverdad Existio tal poder-decia un hombre de pelo plateado y con su ojo oculto por una bandana

si pero mientras seguimos investigando habra que mantener esto en secreto no queremos que las demas aldeas se enteren de esto..podria ser un gran problema si se enterasen-decia un anciano con vestimenta blanca y y un sombrero.

Como Desee Lord Hokage-decia el peliplateado- Pero..si alguien se llega a enterar que podemos hacer,no creo que decirles que es una leyenda sirva mucho?..Oh si?-replantabea un hombre con una sicatriz en la nariz

recuerda iruka que aun no se ah confirmado nada de la existencia de este poder. asi que seria facil convencer a las personas que se enterasen de que solo es una Leyenda Antigua.-Decia el Hokage mientras veia al shinobi de la sicatriz.

de acuerdo..entonces esto solo queda entre nosotros 3 verdad?-decia el peliplateado por supuesto Kakashi nadie mas que nosotros 3 sabe de esto asi que mantengalo bajo secreto y si averiguan algo haganmelo Saber.-decia el Hokage mientras veia una esfera naranja con 4 estrallas en su escritorio.  
los dos hombres procedieron a retirarse dejando al hokage pensativo.  
mmm...si es cierto que los usuarios del Ki existieron podria ser un peligro para cualquier aldea o incluso para todo el universo espero y solo sea una leyenda de muy mal Gusto..aunque ese viejo sanin haya dicho lo contrario.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

un ninja de las fuerzas especiales AMBU llego con el hokage informandole sobre un viejo sanin ermita o que vivia en una isla muy apartada de la sociedad, al escuchar esto el hokage se sorprendo de saber de la existencia de otro sanin, por lo que mando a varios shinobis a que lo esperaran en la orilla de la playa para ir a conocer dicha isla.

ya habian preparado todo y estaban apunto de partir cuando vieron a una tortuga marina decamino a la playa esta tortuga les pidio ayuda a encontrar el mar y como habia escuchado que querian conocer a un viejo sanin la tortuga les dijo que los ayudaria a conocerlo si lo ayudaban a regresar al mar, el hokage y los shinobis ayudaron a la tortuga a regresar al mar Muchas gracias por su amabilidad porfavor esperen aqui ire por el Maestro regresare Mañana en la mañana.-decia la tortuga partiendo al mar-  
al dia siguiente justo en la mañana regresaba la tortuga junto con un anciano que tenia una caparazon de tortuga en la espalda y puestos unos lentes de Sol.

cuando llego a la orilla de la playa el hokage fue el primero en hablar hola mucho gusto yo soy el tercer hokage de la villa escondida de la hoja Hiruzen Sarutobi un gusto conocerlo señor..-Muten Roshi yo soy el kame senin o ermitaño tortuga pero ustedes pueden llamarme Roshi-decia el anciano roshi- mi tortuga me dijo que me estaban buscando para conocerme?-decia mientras se acomodaba sus lentes de sol.

asi es nos interesa saber como es que un sanin como usted se alejo de la sociedad y por que nunca se dio a conocer.-decia el viejo hokage.  
aah me gusta el sonido del mar me tranquiliza ademas es un buen lugar para entrenar las artes marciales y tambien aprender a Controlar el Ki.

el Ki?-decian los 3 presentes al escuchar dicha palabra del viejo ermitaño.

si el ki..que no saben que es el Ki?-decia algo confundido roshi.  
no es la primera vez que escuchamos eso..es una clase de Ninjutsu o genjutsu?-decia el peliplateado.

Ninjutsu? genjutsu?, de que demonios me estan hablando?-decia aun mas confundido el ermitaño el ninjutsu son tecnicas de Chakra que pueden causar Gran daño al oponente y el genjutsu son tecnicas con los ojos que pueden causar ilusiones en el caso del Sharingan.

mm..no tengo indea de lo que me estan diciendo-decia el ermitaño mientras se rascaba la nuca y sonreia a los presentes les salio una gota en la cabeza y decidieron mostrarle un ninjutsu al ermitaño

katon:goukakyuu no jutsu (estilo de fuego Jutsu bola de Fuego)-decia el peliplateado mientras expulsaba fuego de su boca.

ah ya veo entonces eso es el chakra..es muy debil a comparacion del Ki-decia el ermitaño este es un jutsu bastante debil pero hay otros jutsus mas poderosos-decia el hokage.

mmm que tan poderosos-decia el ermitaño tortuga con una expresion seria.

tan poderosos como para destruir una montaña-decia el hokage montañas eh...con el Ki se podria destruir el Universo entero si cae en manos equivocadas-decia roshi de manera seria.

el Universo?-decian los presentes un poco asustados.

si el Ki es energia pura se puede controlar este poder al controlar el cuerpo mente y espiritu con esas tres cosas controladas llegarias a tener un poder Monstruoso -decia mientras recordaba a un guerrero vestido de naranja y azul.

mm es casi como el chakra la diferencia es que para controlar el Chakra solo se controla el cuerpo y mente,pero,enfin usted podria ense arnos un poco de este poder.-decia el hokage algo curioso.

lo haria pero no tengo el poder que tenia hace a os dejar de entrenar me dejo muy debil-decia un poco nostalgico el ermita o- aun asi hare mi esfuerzo-decia el ermita o mientras se quitaba la camisa todos veia al ermita o mientras se preparaba para demostrar un poco de ese poder.

(empieza la cancion:Broly's Theme and Ending - Dragon Ball Z Super Butouden 2 Arranged Soundtrack)

en un abrir y cerrar de ojos roshi reunio todo su poder y sus musculos crecieron Bastante todos se sorprendieron al ver semejante poder KAME!-decia el ermita o mientras llevaba sus manos a un lado de su cintura y empezaba a crear una Bola de energia Azul HAME!- (es increible el poder que se siente en esa tecnica y no vi que hiciera una clase de movimiento de manos solo las junto)-pensaba kakashi HAA!-Grito el ermita o mientras movia sus brazos hacia adelante expulsando todo su poder haciendo que una ola de energia azul saliera destruyendo una Roca grande que estaba en la costa y causando un peque o sismo.

(pausen cancion hasta que vean otra nota que diga que comienza la sig cancion XD)

los presentes se asustaron ante tal demostracion de poder hasta empezaron a sudar frio al imaginar que alguien pueda controlar tal poder uuf eso era todo jaja-decia el ermitaño volviendo a la normalidad-

D-digame una cosa roshi hay alguien mas que pueda controlar el Ki?-decia un poco nervioso el peliplateado

pues a excepcion mia hay otras dos pero no estoy seguro si ya escogieron a sus reencarnaciones o herederos.

reencarnaciones o herederos?-pregunto iruka-si esos dos murieron hace mas de dosmil años atras-decia mientras se vestia el ermitaño.  
dos mil años? espere entonces cuantos a os tiene usted?-decia el peliplateado

que..Insinuas que soy viejo -decia algo molesto el maestro Roshi

no, no,es que lo dice como si usted hubiera vivideo ese momento-decia el nervioso ninja peliplateado.

ah pues en algo no te equivocas lo vivi..pero no por ello quiere decir que este viejo apenas tengo 2350 a os jajaja-decia el ermita o que reia como si su edad fuera lo mas normal.

2350 años!? como es que ah vivido Tanto?-decian sorprendidos los presentes ah bueno es que yo bebi del agua Ultra sagrada que me dio la longevidad por eso no puedo morir de vejez -decia el ermita o recordando los tiempos donde subio la torre karin y entreno con el que ahora es su antiguo maestro.

roshi se paso explicandoles a los 3 presentes todo hacerca del Ki y las habilidades que podian lograr al controlarlo completamente y tambien le conto sobre unos Guerreros que lucharon para salvar al Universo en Multiples ocaciones.

* * *

fin del flashback

* * *

en un lugar de konoha estaba un niño rubio jugando solo en un columpio que estaba debajo de un arbol cerca de una academia el veia como los niños jugaban pero no se acercaban a el.

a excepcion de una niña que estaba observando al chico solitario esta trato de acercarsele pero su cuidadora la vio y la alejo de el.  
el niño solo vio a la niña alejarse mientra ella le correspondia viendolo tambien.

Varios años han pasado y aquel ni o rubio que todos en la aldea odiaban ya habia crecido ademas de odiarlo muchos lo tomaban como un Idiota sin remedio hasta que un dia enfrente de todos dijo algo que sorprendio a bastantes

Yo sere un Gran ninja y llegare a Ser Hokage,ya lo veran,Deveras!-decia mientras movia su pu o hacia adelante.

un hombre con una sicatriz en la nariz veia como el ni o luchaba por sus metas por lo que le tomo bastante cari o y afecto aunque pensaba que a naruto se le haria raro tener una relacion tipo padre eh hijo con el y no de alumno y maestro.

(n/a si basicamente todos los acontecimientos de Naruto pasaron como normalmente ocurren en el Anime incluido el robo del pergamino hasta el comienzo de los Examenes Chunin)

varios sucesos ocurrieron en la villa, Naruto logro entrar a los examenes Chunin junto con otra Gran Cantidad de ninjas. los examenes ivan a dar comienzo pero entonces los Ambu le informaron al Hokage que encontraron una prueba mas de los guerreros usuarios del Ki.

el hokage dijo que veria eso despues de los examenes por lo que continuaron con Normalidad Mientras tanto en las oficinas de Enmadaiosama (empieza a sonar un soundtrack The Dragon Theme (Drum-Beat Ending) - [Faulconer Productions] busquen en youtube ahora chavos encerio se los recomiento)

5 Guerreros fueron llamados a la oficina del Gran enmadaiosama por un asunto de suma importancia.

eh que ocurre por que estamos aqui?-preguntaba un chico de cabello azul vestido con un chaleco y un pantalon negro y botas amarillas.

quiero hablarles a ustedes 5 hacaerca de quienes escojeran para sus reencarnaciones o Herederos.-decia enmadaiosama mientras buscaba unos archivos en su escritorio.  
reencarnacion o Herederos?-decia un ser de piel Verde que vestia una capa y un casco Blanco con una vestimenta Morada.

si veran si deciden Reencarnar las habilidades que ustedes poseian seran transmitidas a los que escojan incluyendo sus actitides osea un poco de su ADN,maneras de pensar,estilos de pelea y Tecnicas,pero,sera solo una pequeña parte de todo eso claro.-decia el ser rojo mientras leia los archivos- Ahora si escojen a los herederos es casi lo mismo pero la diferencia es que ellos solo Recibiran su Poder,tecnicas y Habilidades en la pelea.

ya veo...y si no queremos hacerlo que? nos mandaras al infierno cuernudo-decia en tono sarcastigo un Hombre vestido con una Armadura negra y cabello elevado como Flama.

muy chistoso vegeta,pero,no si no lo hacen su Alma podria desaparecer y creo que ustedes no quieren desaparecer Verdad,sus esposas eh hijos ya decidieron reencarnar en otros humanos incluso tu padre y tu Hermano reencarnaron Ya Goku-decia el señor mientras veia a un hombre vestido de Naranja y azul con un cabello muy reboltoso.

encerio? mm valla no tenia idea..bien si ellos reencarnaron entonces yo tambien que dicen chicos reencarnamos?-preguntaba el sayayin de vestimenta naranja

bueno ya que mama,videl y el abuelo bardock lo hicieron..pues no veo el por que no..esta bien yo tambien reencarnare.-decia un chico vestido al igual que su padre con un traje Naranja tu que vas a hacer papa?-decia el chico de pelo azul viendo a su padre.

arg..no creo que unos de esos Insectos sea digno de ser mi reencarnacion..pero bueno ya que no quiero desaparecer lo hare-decia el saiyayin con los brazos cruzados viendo hacia otro lado.

bien entonces yo tambien reencarnare junto con papa y el sr Goku-decia el joven de pelo azul.  
sr picoro usted que hara?-decia el joven de vestimenta naranja.

bueno ya que no hay de otra y todos deciden reencarnar yo tambien.-decia el ser de piel verde.

bien entonces todos reencarnaran ahora solo tendran que escojer a sus reencarnaciones-decia el ser rojo mientras ponia un se o en los documentos-bien ahora emm..a si Tu llevalos a la sala de reencarnacion.

si señor-decia el asistente de enmadaiosama mientras se acercaba a los guerreros-bien siganme se ores-dicho esto los guerreros siguieron al asistente a la sala.

(ahora comienza a sonar la cancion "Gohan's Anger theme Extended")

Mientras tanto en La tierra.  
Hinata se enfrentaba a su Primo Neji hinata ya se encontraba en muy mal estado era inminente su derrota Vamos no te rendas Hinata tu puedes patearle el trasero a ese Cretino!-decia el rubio dando animos a la chica aun sabiendo que perderia.

s-si..no tengo que perder..p-por naruto-Kun no debo perder-se decia mentalmente mientras lentamente se levantaba.

creo que es hora de acabar con esto-decia el orgulloso Hyuga-mientras esperaba a que su prima diera su ataque.

Mientras tanto en el otro Mundo 5 Guerreros llegaron a la sala de reencarnacion y estaban viendo y preguntandose en quien reencarnar.

* * *

pobre chica esta siendo masacrada por ese chico..mm que raro tienen la misma pose de pelea y los mismos ojos..que son gemelos?-preguntaba el chico de pelo azul al asistente.

no de echo son primos pero el chico odia a su prima por una mentira que le conto su padre de los padres de su prima.

la odia por algo que hicieron sus padres y no ella? pero que estupides es esa-decia el joven Trunks algo enfadado por la noticia.

tu siempre has sido asi de sentimentalista con todos por eso eres mas debil que yo-reprimia el orguyoso sayayin mientras volteava a ver a otro lado.

trunks veia como la chica era golpeada de manera critica hasta que no soporto mas ver dicha escena.

(empieza a sonar la Cancion Hikari no will Power cover de adrian Barba)

Ya basta No soporto Ver tanta Crueldad aarg..oiga quiero que ella sea mi reencarnacion-decia mientras se alaba el borde donde estaba la imagen de la chica peleando.

deacuerdo-decia el asistente mientras se aba el documento donde aprecia la foto de la chica .

devuelta en la tierra Neji le dio el ultimo golpe a hinata quien cayo insconciente al suelo.

debido a que el oponente no logra continuar el ganador es Neji Hyuga-decia el shinobi de ojos cansados.

mientras en el otro mundo Vegeta se reia de trunks por haber escogido a una chica como reencarnacion y ademas una chica Muy "debil"

deregreso en la tierra (Empieza a sonar:Dragon Ball Z (Funimation) Soundtrack - Android 16 Theme (Extended))  
los medicos se llevaron a la chica de ojos color perla a la enfermeria.

* * *

aarg Maldicion ese tipo me las pagara por haber lastimado a Hinata-decia con furia el rubio

es demasiado fuerte naruto no creo que lo logres vencer-decia una chica de pelo rosa.

no me importa si es fuerte o no de igual forma lo vencere,Deveras!-decia el rubio conteniendo la Furia.

* * *

en el otro mundo.

* * *

Goku veia al chico rubio y sin pensarlo dos veces menciono que ya sabia quien seria su reencarnacion.

ese chico rubio de ahi sera mi reencarnacion..no se por que pero me recuerda a mi cuando era niño.

oh excelente entonces esta echo -decia el asistente mientras sellaba el documento con la foto del chico rubio gohan no quitaba los ojos de la chica de pelo rosa por alguna razon se le hacia familiar oiga esa chica ya tiene reencarnacion-pregunto el joven semisayayin.

mm ah si al parecer una chica llamada Videl decidio reencarnar en ella por que?-pregunto el asistente.

oh..nada..(entonces decidiste reencarnar en ella eh..se nota que le gusta el chico de camisa azul..mm no se ese chico se parece mas a vegeta que a mi..bueno enmadaiosama dijo que tambien tendra un poco de mi adn por lo cual tendra mi cari o y amabilidad ademas..quiero que la reencarnacion de videl no este sola)-oiga quiero reencarnar en ese chico de camisa azul decia gohan muy decidido-sabia que no dejarias sola a tu esposa incluso reencarnando gohan-decia picoro mientras daba una sonrisa al joven.

bah tanto sentimentalismo me da Nauseas-decia el orguyoso principe.

eh..bueno eh el chico de camisa azul..esta bien.-decia el asistente un poco incomodo por la actitud de vegeta.

picoro por otro lado decidio esperar para ver quien seria digno para ser su reencarnacion al igual que Vegeta.

por lo que los dos se quedaron en la sala y los 3 guerreros se fueron a ver a enmadaiosama para ver si lograban hablar con sus reencarnaciones.

* * *

Fin capitulo 1.

Bien ese fue el primer capitulo de esta Gran historia espero les haya gustado por que encerio me esforze en hacerla jaja bien nos vemos en el proximo Capitulo señores.


	2. la venganza de un ser perfecto

Holaa que tal amigos una disculpa por la demora tuve un problema con mi pc ya que por alguna razon que aun no entiendo no me dejaba entrar alparecer la actualizacion mas actual de Windows 10 tiene algunos errores que espero microsoft logre arreglar por que la verdad es muy molesto,aparte gracias a este problema tuve que formatear mi pc por ende todo lo que Escribi del capitulo dos se fue al drenaje pero bueno creo que ahora podre escribir mas despacio y pensando bien como sera la historia jeje

-Zafir09:Muchas gracias por tu review y con eso de las faltas de ortografia y comerme las letras creeme que hago un gran esfuerzo para no comermelas "rie" me alegra que te halla Gustado mi fic.

Bien ahora si sin mas preambulo comenzemos

(comienza el soundtrack:Epic DBZ Themes Extended: Piccolo's Theme [HD])

el Gran majunia mejor conocido como Picoro despues de haberse fusionado con Kamisama desde hace ya Bastante tiempo esperaba pacienteminete mientras veia la bola de cristal a los Ninjas de la aldea escondida entre la hoja y alparecer alguien le habia llamado la atencion al Nameku un peliplateado que leia un libro algo "peculiar" -Tch no hay ningun Insecto que pueda ser digno de ser la reencarnacion del Gran principe sayajin-gruñia vegeta con un notable enojo en su voz- je dilo por ti,yo acabo de encontrar a alguien que si es digno de ser mi reencarnacion-decia el nameku que sonreia al ver al ninja peliplateado atrevez de la bola de cristal.

-tch..bueno ahora que lo pienso el idiota de trunks escojio a una debilucha y creo que ese chico de antes podria ser una opcion-pensaba para si mismo el orguyoso principe,derrepente el ogro que acompaño a Goku,Gohan y trunks a la salida para hablar con enmadaiosama regreso,-¿Y bien ya decidieron quienes seran sus reencarnaciones?-preguntaba el ogro acercandose a los dos guerreros,-yo si- decia el namekiano sin dejar de ver la bola de cristal-oh eso es genial señor,¿me seria tan amable de señalarme quien sera?-decia el ogro sacando un sello listo para buscar en los archivos que tenia en mano.

-Si es ese tipo de pelo plateado- decia picoro señalando a el peliplateado Kakashi Hatake

-ooh conque el Ninja que copia jeje bueno una Excelente eleccion señor-decia el ogro mientras sellaba un documento con la foto de kakashi.

¿y usted señor vegeta ya decidio quien sera su reencarnacion?-preguntaba el ogro mientras veia al principe saiyajin-arg ningun Insecto me llama la atencion pero como no me queda de otra reencarnare en el primo de esa chiquilla debilucha almenos se que el es mas fuerte que el tonto que eligio Kakaroto-decia vegeta mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba la bola de cristal-eh b-bueno si es asi entonces reencarnara en Neji Hyu-no termino de hablar ya que en ese instante vegeta le grito al ogro-¡SI COMO SEA SOLO APURATE INSECTO!

-O-OK!-decia con miedo el ogro que se apresuro a Sellar el documento con la foto de Neji.

B-bien señores pu-pueden retirarse-decia el ogro mientras trataba de recomponerse del susto que vegeta le dio,los dos gerreros salieron de la sala y se reunieron con Goku y los demas en el Paraiso.(N/A si lo se vegeta estaria en el infierno pero debido a que en Dragon ball super vegeta dejo de ser malo y se preocupaba por su Familia esto lo podemos ver cuando bulma estaba embarazada de Bra/Bulla se preocupaba por su esposa y su hija que en esos momentos aun no habia nacido asi que en mi opinion Vegeta es bueno ademas cuando peleo contra majin buu el se sacrifico para salvar a la tierra y a su familia)

Mientras tanto en la tierra

naruto le gano a Kiba de pedo claro en el sentido literal de la palabra ya que el fetido olor del pedo de naruto hizo que kiba perdiera su olfato temporalmente cosa que aprovecho naruto para derrotarle con una increible tecnica usando sus clones de sombra,mientras tanto Sasuke estaba recordando lo que ocurrio en el bosque de la muerte y como es que de milagro logro salvarse de que le "mataran" o bueno almenos eso creia el.

Flashback.

el equipo 7 apenas habia entrado al bosque y ya estaban sintiendo le peligro y terror por parte de una "ninja" de la hierba aunque estos no sabian que enrealidad esta ninja era el sanin de las serpientes Orochimaru,sasuke y sakura estaban paralizados del miedo y naruto estaba tratando de no ser comida de serpiente en esos momentos,el sanin veia a los jovenes genin con una mirada fija y fria,los Jovenes genin sentian un escalofrio tremendo al escuchar la voz de esa ninja-n-no puedo Moverme..q-que me pasa..-vamos Reacciona Sasuke ¡Reacciona!-pensaba el asustado uchiha que lentamente sacaba un kunai para luego claverselo en la pierna y lograr salir del trance que tenia en esos momentos-no dejare que tomes nuestro per...¡pero que..!-decia el uchiha mientras veia como la ninja estiraba su cuello rapidamente en direccion a el -demonios es mi fin me arrancara la yugular con una mordida-pensaba el ahora shokeado uchiha que en esos momentos esperaba lo inevitable,pero esa mordida Nunca llego ya que de la nada salio un kunai que logro impactar a la ninja de la hierba -que ¿pero quien?-decia mientras volteaba a ver a la direccion donde el kunai habia sido lanzado y la que habia causado esto fue la persona que menos se esperaba el uchiha,si asi es la Joven fanatica y acosadora del uchiha habia "salvado" su vida.

-¡no dejare que le hagas daño a sasuke!-decia la joven kunoichi,antes de poder lograr decir siquiera una sola palabra naruto aparecio cubierto de un liquido viscoso y un poco de sangre morada,este explico que habia luchado con una serpiente y tuvo que explotar el estomago de esta por dentro-oh entonces tu mataste a mi querida Serpiente jeje,dejame decirte que eres un muchachito muy afortunado ya que mis serpientes son muy dificiles de derrotar-decia una voz masculina proveniente de la ninja de la hierba que en un parpadeo abrio la boca lo mas que pudo y saco a un hombre de una piel bastante palida con ojos de Serpiente-pero..sabes ya me esperaba que eso no fuera una dificultad para ti...Demonio...jejeje-decia el sanin de la serpiente mientras veia al rubio portador del kyubi-que...¿¡quien demonios eres tu!?-preguntaba el uchiha que se reagrupaba a su equipo para no sufrir con un ataque sorpresa o algo parecido-¿Yo? jeje yo soy Lord Orochimaru y ahora mismo lo que me importa es otorgarte mi poder Sasuke-decia el maligno sanin mientras daba una sonrisa malvada a los jovenes genin-¿tu..poder?-preguntaba el asustado uchiha-asi es mi querido sasuke se muy bien lo que quieres..jeje..yo puedo darte lo que necesitas para vengar a tu clan-decia el sabio de las serpientes quien aun mantenia su sonrisa maligna pero con el leve cambio de que este ahora lamia sus labios como si fuera una serpiente,el uchiha se quedo en shock al escuchar tales palabras,¿realmente el tipo decia la verdad?,¿acaso el le daria el poder que tanto anhelaba para poder Matar a su Hermano Itachi?,eran tantas las preguntas que sasuke tenia en la cabeza que no podia pensar con claridad hasta que una voz le hizo recobrar el sentido-Sasuke no necesita de ti para ser mas Fuerte-decia la peli rosa mientras veia con seriedad a orochimaru pero por dentro temblaba de miedo-¿oh encerio?-decia el maligno sanin de las serpientes mientras veia a sakura-si el no necesita de ti,se que sasuke puede volverse Muy fuerte por sus propios metodos-decia sakura confiando en sus palabras-se que lo hara incluso podra superar el poder de un Kage-esto ultimo lo dijo con una firmeza y serteza tan grande que inspiraria a cualquiera,sasuke no sabia por que pero ese lado que sakura le mostro ese lado que jamas habia visto ya que nunca se intereso en conocerla le gusto mucho al uchiha asi que decidio conocerla mejor depues de los examenes-si puede que sasuke aveces sea un cretino pero se que puede Hacerce muy fuerte devera!-decia naruto con su tipica sonrisa zorruna-S-si no necesito la ayuda de un Fenomeno como tu-decia el uchiha ahora mas confiado e inspirado gracias a las palabras de sus compañeros-je bueno entonces supongo que tendre que hacer esto de la Manera dificil jeje...¡TU CUERPO SERA MIO!-gritaba el sanin con una mirada sadica mientras se avalanceaba hacia los genin con una velocidad imprecionante pero repentinamente una explocion impacto de lleno a el sanin de las serpientes,al parecer la ex alumna del sanin de las serpientes tenia un mal presentimiento por lo que decidio adentrarse al bosque para ver si ocurria algo anormal cuando escucho la charla que tuvieron los Genin con Orochimaru haciendo que esta preparara unos kunais con Papeles explosivos-!Corran yo me encargo de esta peste¡-decia una chica de pelo purpura que se posiciono adelante de los genin en posicion de pelea-¡QUE DEMONIOS ESPERAN CORRAN!-decia anko a los chicos quienes ni cortos ni perezosos Salieron corriendo de ahi.

Fin del flashback

los genin estaban reciviendo instrucciones de que pelearian en un torneo para decidir quien pasa a ser chunin y quien no -bien ahora pueden retirarse-decia el ninja con ojeras,sasuke reacciono al escuchar esas palabras haciendo caso para luego preguntarle a su compañera de equipo las instrucciones que habian dado.

mientras tanto en el otro Mundo

enmadaiosama estaba llamando a Mas almas tanto del cielo como del infierno para que pudieran reencarnar claro que evitaria llamar a las almas que no se arrepienten de sus actos malvados,almas como las de Freezer o Cell e inclusive Zamasu y Black,estas almas serian reencarnadas en personas De buen corazon totalmente Buenas asi como Uub la reencarnacion de Majin buu que actualmente estaba en un pueblito alejado de las aldeas cerca de las tierras sagradas de Karin y Kamisama,enmadaiosama se encontraba sellando documentos y enviando a las almas a que reencarnaran pero no contaba con que pasara algo que amenazaria no solo el otro mundo si no la tierra y posiblemente Todo el universo.

un ogro se encontraba vigilando el limpiador de almas una maquina donde todas las almas son limpiadas de todo pecado antes de ser enviadas al paraiso o al infierno pero este ogro no estaba 100% concentrado en su trabajo-oh si esta cancion es ogrotastica jaja-decia el guardian mientras tarareaba la cancion que escuchaba,la maquina empezo a llenarse de la maldad de las almas ya era momento de pausar la maquina un rato para cambiar el contenedor de impuresas pero devido a que el ogro no estaba poniendo atencion ocurrio un desastre.

en la sala principal

enmadaiosama se encontraba comiendo un sandwich mientras sellaba documentos decidiendo quien va al infierno o al paraiso cuando una explosion causo que todos se alertaran-¿¡que demonios esta pasando!?-decia el gran ogro rojo mientras veia a todos lados buscando el origen de la explosion-¡señor la maquina purificadora de almas ah explotado!-decia un ogro bastante asustado que llegaba a darle las malas noticias al gran ogro rojo-oh no esto es Muy malo..¡tu llama en este instante a Son Goku y a vegeta Rapido!-decia el gigante rojo-si Señor-respondia el ogro que ni corto ni peresozo fue corriendo a llamar a los dos Legendarios Guerreros al paraiso.

Mientras tanto en la tierra

los muertos empezaron a caminar entre los vivos pero no como seres que comian cerebros,no,de echo podian hablar y comportarse como lo hacian cuando vivian,claro que esta de mas decir que muchas personas se asustaron y otras solo se sorprendieron no sabian que demonios pasaba,muchos pensaron que alguien estaba usando el Edo Tensei pero si asi fuera el cadaver tendria rastros de putrefaccion cosa que no aplicaba en este caso.

en la aldea escondida entre la hoja.

un ninja peliplateado estaba shockeado al poder ver a su amiga e interes romantico hablandole como si nada hubiera pasado

-q-que...como es posible que tu estes viva...si..yo..-decia el peliplateado que aun no se podia creer tal cosa-si lo se kakashi se lo que paso..pero hey mira estoy aqui jiji ¿dime de que me eh perdido en todos estos años?¿acaso paso algo interesante mientras no estaba?-preguntaba una niña de pelo castaño al ninja de pelo plateado.

b-bueno..no ah pasado gran cosa pero..-decia el peliplateado saliendo del shock-¿pero que?-preguntaba la chica con un tono inocente en su voz-¿c-como es posible que tu estes viva?-preguntaba el peliplateado buscando respuestas para tratar de averiguar la causa de esta anomalia.

Mientras tanto todo el mundo estaba teniendo diferentes reacciones al ver a los muertos caminar y hablar entre los vivos,muchos se alegraron mientras que otros se asustaron pensando que el fin del mundo estaria cada vez mas cerca,pero en un lugar cerca de Konoha un villano del pasado revivio con deseos de poder Matar y humillar a cierto niño saiyajin que lo mato -jaja freezer siempre fuiste un Idiota jaja bien mientras el busca otra manera de salir del infierno...creo que me divertire un poco por aqui -decia un ser que parecia una cucaracha gigante de color verde con manchas negras,si ese ser era nadamas y nada menos que el Bioandroide Perfecto Cell que habia utilizado a freezer en el infierno para poder salir y buscar su venganza contra Son Goku y son Gohan,claro que cell ignoraba que Goku y gohan tuvieran el poder de un Dios,en muchos lugares desabidatos aprecian varios villanos problematicos para los ninja asi como villanos con poderes tan descumunuales que podrian destruir el planeta,aunque las almas malignas se estuvieran escapando del infierno enmadaiosama hacia lo posible para contener a varias de estas y Gracias a Kamisama logro contener almas tan temibles como las de Madara uchiha,Majin boo,Broly,Tarles,Slug y King Cold el padre de freezer,mientras cell buscaba el ki de el saiyajin se topo con la gran sorpresa de que ahora existina varios oponentes que usaban una energia Muy diferente al ki y que era muy inferior a esta por lo que no le puso atencion y decidio investigar acerca de la ubicacion de goku o Gohan.

Mientras tanto en el paraiso.

Goku y Vegeta habian sido llamados por enmadaiosama con urgencia debido a un problema que amenazaba al otro mundo y al mundo terrestre estos ni cortos ni perezosos fueron a toda prisa con el enmadaiosama para ver que ocurria y se toparon con un lugar un tanto diferente a como estaba la oficina que visitaron apenas hace unos momentos antes

-Goku,Vegeta,ustedes tienen que ayudarme a contorlar la situacion-decia el demonio rojo adentro de una clase de cristal extraño-no hace falta que trabaje con kakaroto en esto,es mas creo que tu solo podras arreglar esto-decia el principe saiyajin mientras se alejaba lentamente del lugar pero sus pasos fueron detenidos debido a cierta cosa que menciono enmadaiosama-freezer esta intentando escapar del infierno y me temo que cell ya logro escapar,lo mas seguro es que el los este buscando ahoramismo o puede que este Masacrando a los humanos-decia un preocupado enma quien buscaba al responsable de dicha catastrofe.

-entonces..Frezeer quiere escapar eh...je increible que tuviera que tuviera que trabajar en equipo con ese insecto durante el torneo de los universos..pero bueno creo que ahora si tendre la oportunidad de Humillar a ese miserable por todo lo que me hizo-decia el orguyoso principe con empuñando su mano-Kakaroto tu encargate de lo que sea que este pasando aqui..yo me ire a buscar esa sabandija de freezer-dijo vegeta quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos salio volando Buscando el paradero del emperador del mal.

-eh..bueno entonces ¿quien causo todo esto?-preguntaba Goku a el gigantesco demonio rojo

ese tipo de ahi abajo-decia tratando de mover su mano para mostrar la Ubicacion del individuo-Muy bien ya me encargo Yo de esto,tranquilo enmadaiosama todo regresara a la normalidad-decia goku quien empezo a dirigirse a un balcon de la oficina pero antes de lanzarce recordo algo-oh es cierto dijiste que Cell escapo del infierno...¿ya mandaste a alguien para que se ocupara de el?-preguntaba el saiyajin un poco preocupado por el escape de tan poderoso enemigo,aunque claro actualmente este ya no es un problema para Goku,pero si un Grave problema para los habitantes actuales de la tierra.

-bueno pues...-decia enmadaiosama despreocupadamante

Mientras tanto en la tierra

un chico rubio estaba traquilamente relajado en su casa cuando derrepente,se escucha una explosion cerca de su hogar-ah pero que demonios?-se decia el chico mientras se levantaba de golpe para ponerse su bandana de ninja de la hoja y salir a investigar.

-Donde estas Vamos Sal de donde quieras que estes Maldito saiyajin!-gritaba con furia el bioandroide perfecto mientras seguia buscando a gohan,cell no tenia idea de que ya no estaba vivo para el solo pasaron unos Cuantos meses en el infierno mas nunca se imagino que paso siglos ahi esperando por su venganza.

q-que..esa cucaracha verde y gigante esta causando todo esto...-decia naruto con nerviosismo en su voz

Que?-decia cell mientras veia en direccion al chico rubio con una mirada amenzante

mmm..bien..OYE GOHAN SI NO VIENES AHORA ESTE NIÑO MORIRA ECHO PEDAZOS!-decia con una voz seria y terrorifica mientras apuntaba con su dedo a naruto..

que..eh..n-no crees que exageras un poco-decia naruto que no podia moverse por el miedo y el shock de ver a un ser tan poderoso.

mm..bien si asi lo quiere entonces me divertire un poco-decia el androide para si mismo pensando en que gohan apareceria de un momento a otro,este apunto a el corazon de naruto y disparo un rayo de energia morado

ah pero que...demonios

continuara...

bien amigos aqui el segundo episodio jeje perdon si me tardo en subir los capitulos es que no eh tenido tiempo ya saben escuela,tareas,proyectos,examenes Etc..como sea dejen su review y nos vemos hasta la proxima Chao


	3. La Muerte del ser perfectoGoku aparece!

bien ya que tengo tiempo debido a que en el colegio estan mas enfocados a los preparativos del Mes patrio y los desfiles de septiembre pues creo que podre escribir a gusto y porsupuesto los capitulos mas largos jejeje

en el otro mundo un Monstrou Gigante que no paraba de repetir una palabra que alparecer era su nombre jugaba por el infierno destruyendo y liberando almas

oh valla pero si es como une Enorme bebe Gigante..pero aun asi tiene un Ki Monstrouso y un aura de maldad pura...aunque su apariencia no concuerda con su aura..mmm ¿acaso sera posible que sea malo cuando se le provoque?-se preguntaba asi mismo Goku quien observaba al gigante monstrou amarillo y regordete-bueno ahi voy-decia goku que se acerco al mounstro dispuesto a luchar con el

(apartir de aqui ocurren casi todos los eventos de la pelicula goku y vegeta se fusionan

y digo casi por que a diferencia de la pelicula paikuhan no esta presente y goku puede derrotar facilmente a janemba con un kamehameha usando todo su poder en estado base o con transformarse en supersaiyajin ya tiene ganada la batalla pero vamos todos aqui sabemos que Goku es un guerrero saiyajin que le encanta probar a sus enemigos antes de luchar enserio asi que me ahorrare esa parte y me ire con vegeta que el no se anda con juegos y mucho menos si se trata de venganza )

en un lugar cerca de las puertas que conducen al mundo mortal el gran emperador del Mal Freezer estaba tratando de escapar pero desgraciadamente para el se encontro con un Pequeño gran problema.

valla valla valla pero si es el principe mono mm que decepcion yo queria encontrarme con esa Miserable sabandija de Goku..pero bueno almenos podre entretenerme un rato-decia freezer burlandose de vegeta ya que recordaba que vegeta siempre fue menos poderoso que Goku.

Vegeta solo respiro profundo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos BAM casi le atravieza el estomago a frezer del gran golpe que le dio el principe saiyajin.

tocaste el boton de la ira Freezer-decia vegeta con una Cara fria y siniestra que congelaria el mismo infierno.

q-que..d-demonios..c-como es p-posible que...tu...-frezzer no pudo terminar de hablar ya que vegeta empezo a darle una combinacion Rapida de golpes a diestra y siniestra sin descanso hasta dejar a frezer sin aire.

ja valla frezeer parece que alfin podre vengarme de esas Humillaciones que me causaste Maldito insecto-desoa vegeta con una sonrisa de confianza-anda pelea a tu 100% no importa cuanto te esfuerzes detodos modos vas a perder y posiblemente..dejaras de existir-esto ultimo lo dijo Transformandose en Super saiyajin Dios rojo.

que...arg no importa cuantas veces te cambie el color de pelo tu sigues siendo una Basura maldito saiyajin Ahora MUERE!-decia el emperador del mal quien se lanzo a vegeta para atacarlo con todo lo que tenia pero para su mala suerte este solo se limito a esquivar todos sus golpes con suma facilidad, vegeta no solo queria Desaparecer a frezer del infierno,no,antes de hacer eso queria Humillarlo de tal forma que recordara que los saiyajin siempre fueron superiores a lo que frezer creía.

¡AARG MALDICION!-gritaba a todo pulmon frezeer quien desesperadamente trataba de golpear a vegeta empezando a cansarse por usar todo su poder desde el principio-oh miren el gran y poderoso "lord Freezer" esta siendo humillado por un Saiyajin..jaja creo que tu raza entera debe de estarse riendose de ti por ser tan debil-decia vegeta a frezeer.-grr no te atrevas a UUHG-freezer no pudo ver el ataque de vegeta fue tan rapido que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar,vegeta empezo a golpear a frezeer mandandolo a volar de un lado a otro casi parecia que jugaba boleibol el solo siendo vegeta los 2 equipos y frezeer la bola.

"bostezo" ah que aburrido pense que darias mejor reto pero veo que sigues siendo un confiado debilucho..bien..creo que ya es hora de que Desaparescas para siempre Insecto-decia vegeta quien tiraba a freezer al suelo de una patada y preparaba su Big bang attack

mientras freezer se levantaba como podia vegeta ni corto ni perezoso alzo su mano y junto una gran bola de energia en la palma de su mano-TOMA ESTO EL ATAQUE BIG BANG DE SUPER VEGETA!-vegeta lanzo su ataque a frezer quien debido a sus golpes no pudo hacer nada mas que juntar sus brazos en forma de X pero esto de poco le serviria ya que poco a poco su defensa se quebrantaria debido a la gran cantidad de energia que habia en el ataque..eso y por que vegeta combino el Big bang con su garlick Ho para desintegrar el Alma de frezeer.

(N/a del autor: aqui les va un pequeñito pero pequenñitoo spoiler Freezer no desaparecio deecho lograra regresar y lo reviviran pero...no se si valla a pelear con Naruto,hinata,neji,kakashi,sasuke y sakura o si peleara con Goku y vegeta asi que..diganme ustedes que es mejor que pelee con los ninjas o con sus clasicos enemigos Goku y vegeta haganmelo saber en los reviews plis jeje ok ahora si continuemos)

tch..adios freezer-dicho esto el orguyoso principe se largo del lugar y procedio a reunirse con su eterno rival goku quien empezaba a tener dificultades con la nueva forma de janemba pero no era nada que no podria manejar.

Mientras tanto en la tierra

(empieza a sonar la cancion perfect Cell Theme song extended)

un ataque en forma de lazer color morado estaba apunto de perforar el corazon de naruto pero este de alguna forma logro reaccionar a tiempo y logro esquivar el ataque no completamente ya que el ataque rozo su brazo causando un leve sangrado.

oh valla parece que tuviste suerte..pero no por mucho muchacho..-dicho esto cell empezo a lanzar varios ataques de energia con su dedo para perforar cada una de las extremidades de naruto

este logro esquivar casi todos los ataques de cell pero desgraciadamente no logro esquivar 4 laseres de energia que lograron perforar sus piernas,sus brazo iquierdo,su mano y si su bandana de ninja no la hubiera cargado puesta deseguro hubiera muerto con una perforacion en la frente.

M-maldicion...eso duele aahg..n-no puedo...pararme..necesito..huir..este tipo..me..va a matar si no escapo de aqui arg..no quiero morir..no de esta forma tan humillante aarg-se decia asi mismo en voz alta el joven ninja que como podia se arrastraba en el suelo en una dolorosa escena para cualquier otro aunque claro para cell esto era entretenimiento de la mas alta calidad y diverdita hace tiempo que no se divertia tanto..alparecer las celulas de frezeer lo hicieron un poco mas sadico y ahora adoraba torturar a sus enemigos o victimas antes de matarlos .

oh miren se arrastra como un gusano jajaja anda pideme piedad y puede que te la de...o talvez no jajaja-decia cell mientras se carcajeaba fuertemente a ver a naruto mal herido y con ninguna posibilidad de escape,pero no se percato que ciertas kunoichis que acababan de salir de la enfermeria estaba viendo horrorizada tal acto estas dos eran la compañera de equipo de naruto,Sakura Haruno y La enamorada de este Hinata Hyuga,estaban ocultas sintiendo el miedo de ese ser que lentamente Mataba a naruto de la manera mas cruel posible...Torturandolo.

n-naruto...-decia una hinata asustada al ver a su amado siendo torturado por ese cruel monstruo

naruto..a-aguanta porfavor..kakashi sensei o sasuke no tardaran en venir..-decia en voz baja la pelirosa que le rogaba al cielo que alguien apareciera.

No...este es mi fin..como es posible que..termine asi..ya no lograre..convertirme en hokage..estoy frito..no..Maldicion...MALDICION!-pensaba para si mismo naruto que entre lagrimas de frustracion se lamentaba por no haber logrado sus sueños y metas y tener que morir tan joven..pero..algo inesperado paso..derrepente empezo a sentir un chakra rojo que empezo a emanar de su cuerpo que poco a poco curaba sus heridas.

mmm..conque..puede regerarse eh..valla bueno eso no es problema si no tiene nada que regenerar-decia el bioandroide perfecto que pensaba su proximo ataque.

Mientras tanto en el otro mundo

goku ya habia probado la fuerza de su enemigo tanto en su primera forma que parecia bebe gigante y su segunda que parecia mas un Demonio pero devido a que poco a poco janemba se iva volviendo mas fuerte decidio acabar con esto de una buena vez.

(empieza la cancion Dragon Ball Z ~ Super Saiyan 3 Theme - Extended)

bien debo de admitir que fuieste un oponente muy digno me diste una gran pelea pero creo que tengo que detenerte o si no la tierra podria pagar las consecuencias y los proximos defensores de la tierra aun no estan listos..Adios HAKAI! goku lanzo su tecnica mas poderosa despues de el Kamehameha claro esta ,este ataque empezo a desintegrar a janemba hasta dejar al pobre ogro que habia comenzado todo este desastre,quien al ver a Goku se asusto y salio corriendo.

jejeje bueno creo que ya termine aqui.

(empieza el soundtrack Vegeta Theme (tema de vegeta))

Entonces es cierto eh kakaroto?-decia el orguyoso principe que justo habia llegado para apreciar la "nueva" tecnica de goku.

eh ah vegeta jeje bueno creo que ya no podre ocultarte esto jeje-decia goku mientras ponia su mano en su nuca en la tipica pose Són

debi haber suponido que la tecnica de Lord Bills la estarias practicando kakaroto tch maldito hasta lograste controlarla y crear una tecnica igual de poderosa pero..por que ese ogro no desaparecio?-le pregunto vegeta a goku quien no tuvo ninguna otra opcion mas que contarle

Flashback.

despues de la muerte de goku este empezo a entrenar para poder perfeccionar el uso del Hakai y convertirle en una tecnica igual de poderosa pero que funcionara igual que la genkidama,que solo atacara a las personas de corazon oscuro,despues de Años y años de entrenamiento en el otro mundo logro perfeccionarla aunque claro para poder ver si funcionaba o no tendria que probarla con otra cosa que no fueran huevos o fruta asi que le pedio a enmadaiosama si alguna alma que ya se hubiera arrepentido de sus actos estaba dispuesta a ser un "experimento",al principio goku tenia miedo de usarla pero..sorprendentemente al ver que el ataque no desintegro el alma arrepentida se alegro por saber que habia perfeccionado una de sus tecnicas de Dios.

fin del flashback.

ya veo..pero..dijiste "una de tus Tecnicas de dios"..que acaso tienes mas de las que no se kakaroto?-decia vegeta con un tono desafiante.

eh..no solo las que ya conoces..por que?-decia goku con total normalidad dando a entender que no le escondia nada a vegeta por lo que este solo se limito a creerle a medias a su rival.

mientras tanto en la tierra

Los muertos volvian al inframundo incluso los villanos regresaban...todos a exepcion de Cell que se percato que el kamehameha que estaba a punto de lanzar perdia energia rapidamente y se dio cuenta que los Ki poderosos que sentia desaparecian-ah entonces ya se calmaron las cosas en el inframundo..Ni crean que volvere ahi..el unico que ira ahi seran todos los pateticos insectos de este Mundo-decia el bioandroide perfecto que aumentaba su Ki de manera Impresionante para que enmadaiosama no lo lograra mandar derregreso al infierno

AAh Diganle adios a este planeta Sabandijas KA-ME..-decia cell que preparaba el Kamehameha solar.

(empieza el soundtrack:Dragon Ball Z /[Theatrical Dragon Ball Z Suites] Dragon Ball Z vallan al minuto 0:48)

naruto que se encontraba en el suelo casi recuperado observaba como es que el fin llegaba poco a poco..pero entonces..-junta las manos..y concentra tu energia en la palma de estas RAPIDO ANTES DE QUE DESTRUYA EL PLANETA!-decia una voz adentro de la cabeza de Naruto,este de alguna manera sentia que era mejor hacer lo que le decia la voz asi que lo hizo y rapidamente empezo a concentrar la energia en sus manos..despues de unos segundos de nada la energia empezaba a aparecer y rapidamente se creo una Esfera de energia azul envuelta en un chakra rojiso haciendo que tomara mas energia y por ende el ataque fuera mas poderoso que el Kamehameha solar de cell

HAAA!-gritaba el bioandroide perfecto lanzando el ataque a la tierra,pero no contaba con que Naruto lanzaria su ataque tambien para evitar la destruccion de esta.

cerca de ese llugar se encontraban las 2 kunoichis apreciando el poderoso ataque de naruto..y tambien otros 2 nuevos espectadores que justo llegaron atiempo para precenciar dicho ataque,estos eran nadamas y nadamenos que Kakashi Hatake y Sasuke uchiha.

(empieza el soundtrackDragon Ball Z Soundtrack - 1-19. [Theatrical Dragon Ball Z Suites] The Strongest in This World vallan al minuto 0:20)

-no vi que hiciera un movimiento de manos..y esa energia..definitivamente no es chakra..acaso sera posible que..no..los usuarios del ki desaparecieron..pero..ese anciano..dijo que la rencarnacion de dos guerreros apareceria..acaso...naruto..sea uno de ellos?-se preguntaba el ninja peliblanco mientras examinaba cada detalle del ataque y al mismo tiempo imprecionado por tal poder que hasta este momento pensaba que no lograria ver.

(cambiamos de soundtack:Dragon Ball Z Soundtrack - 1-21. Super Deciding Battle for the Whole Earth min 1:50)

ese ataque era energia pura...no puedo creer que naruto haya aprendido un jutsu tan poderoso como ese...si el apenas y podia hacer un clon de sombra..Maldita sea incluso este idiota me supera aarg-decia un celoso sasuke.

¿que?..encerio..naruto..superando a sasuke...admito que ese jutsu se ve poderoso pero..no creo que sea la gran cosa..o..talvez si..-se preguntaba para si misma la kunoichi de pelo rosado.

N-naruto..encerio me impresionas..tu lograste aprender un jutsu tan Poderoso..encerio eres genial-decia para si misma la kunoichi ojiperla mientras veia con un leve rubor a su amado.

de lejos se podia ver como una gran luz de color azul rojiso se elevaba rapidamente por el cielo contrarrestrando el poderoso ataque del bioandoide perfecto

NOO OTRA VEZ NOOO ESTA VEZ TODOS USTEDES MORIRAN AAAH!-decia cell que empezaba a desesperarse por que lentamente notaba que su poder no era suficiente para derrotar al ninja rubio.

(ahora a un soundtrack mas para la ocacion jeje :Challengers - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Music Extended)

eso no es suficiente naruto..vamos Utiliza esa energia extra que tienes en tu interior para derrotarlo-decia la voz adentro de la cabeza de naruto- apenas se como contralar el chakra del kyubi..pero..lo intentare AAAH!-

el chakra del kyubi empezo a salir haciendo que el kamehameha se tornara rojo como el fuego,cell trataba de frenar el ataque pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano al final recibio el Kamehameha de lleno sin oportunidad alguna de escapar

NO OTRA VEZ NOOOOO!-gritaba el androide que lentamente desaparecia de la existencia..si alfin el bioandroide perfecto ya no existia mas.

naruto quie solo veia que el kamehameha se alejaba de ahi para perderse en el espacio y explotar en algun lugar de la galaxia no podia creerse aun que el haya podido controlar la energia del kyubi y que ademas haya podido realizar semejante ataque de energia pura,pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

(empieza el soundrack Dragonball Z OST 06 - Cha-la Head Cha-la (Variations))

bien ahora que ya estamos en calma creo que es hora de presentarme-decia una voz muy amigable

¿eh quien..quien eres?..¿donde estas?-preguntaba el ninja rubio quien buscaba a sus alrededores la misteriosa voz

estoy atras de ti-dijo la voz amigable,naruto se dio la vuelta y logro ver a un hombre bastante alto con un peinado muy alocado y un traje naranja -Hola soy goku-decia de forma amigable el saiyajin-ah si hola yo soy Naruto Uzumaki-decia naruto un poco confundido al ver a goku y su Extraño cabello-bueno creo que tienes muchas preguntas ¿no Naruto?-decia goku que veia a naruto mientras levantaba su dedo indice

(empieza el soundtrack: The Dragon Theme (Drum-Beat Ending) - [Faulconer Productions])

pues..si quien era ese tipo..o esa cosa..y como logre hacer eso con mis manos..y sobre todo como es que sabias que tengo al kyubi adentro de mi?-preguntaba naruto al saiyajin quien ni corto ni perezoso empezo a axplicarle al pequeño ninja pero antes de explicarle dijo algo que llamo la atencion de Naruto y de los ninjas que estaban ocultos viendo a naruto y a goku-creo que tus amigos les interesa saber esto tambien despues de todo..ellos tambien forman parte de esto vamos acerquence chicos-decia goku con una sonrisa amigable.

los ninjas y kunoichis de konoha se acercaron y se pusieron a la par de naruto sobretodo Kakashi quien queria llevarle la informacion al Hokage lo mas pronto posible.

Goku les explico que Naruto era su reencarnacion y que por eso el tendria acceso a todas sus tecnicas,transformaciones y uno que otro rasgo caracteristico de Goku como la experiencia en Artes marciales,la habilidad de poder Volar y sobre todo algo que el mismo goku se ofrecio a enseñarle a Todos como realizar la Genkidama y el kaioken.

el primero en aceptar fue sasuke quien por obvias razones no se perderia la oportunidad de aprender una tecnica poderosa como el kaioken o la genkidama pero para su mala suerte goku le dijo -bueno..a ti lo que te puedo enseñar es el kaioken..pero la genkidama..dificilmente podrias hacerla..tu corazon no es tan puro como para poder realizarla..ademas por lo que puedo notar veo que tienes malas intenciones en tu corazon y por eso la genkidama seria una tecnica que no podrias realizar aun asi..tu corazon posee algo de bondad en el..con el tiempo estoy seguro que te la podria enseñar,pero no ahora,asi que como te dije antes..solo puedo enseñarte el kaioken.

esto desanimo un poco al uchiha pero le importo poco ya que tendria acceso a una tecnica que le ayudaria a elevar su velocidad fuerza y poder .

el segundo en apuntarse fue naruto con el no hubo problema alguno asi que era obvio que aprenderia estas 2 tecnicas sorprendetes

el tercero en apuntarse o mejor dicho la tercera en apuntarse fue Hinata,esto sorprendio a los presentes exceptuando a Goku claro y a naruto que se alegro por que tendria a una persona que le cae bien ayudandolo a practicar

el cuarto en apuntarse al entrenamiento de goku fue Kakashi quien no desperdiciaria esta oportunidad para averiguar mas acerca del Ki y sobre todo obtener informacion de goku.

La ultima en apuntarse fue sakura que al principio no estaba tan segura pero devido a que queria ser fuerte para llamar la atencion de Sasuke se apunto.

bien entonces hablare con enmadaiosama y les hare saber cuando empezara nuestro entrenamiento..ah cierto se me olvidaba..Todos ustedes tambien son reencarnaciones de mis amigos pero..mm aun falta uno..bueno ehh mis amigos vendran a visitarlos y les hablaran acerca de esto tambien o eso creo no se muy bien como funciona esto jejeje-decia goku con su tipica pose Son.

bueno me voy nos vemos luego-decia el saiyajin que dasaparecio de la vista de los presentes.

Y aqui termina el episodio de hoy jeje bueno espero les haya Gustado la verdad me esta gustando el rumbo que va tomando la historia jeje siento que es un anime...si...ahora que lo pienso...para despedirme vamos a agregar el ending y el opening de este fic jeje asi que bien..amigos vayana a Youtube y Busquen Dragon Ball Z Soundtrack - 1-17. Come Out, Incredible ZENKAI Power! (TV Size)

Ending

Kakete kuru yo appuru-iro monsutaa

Tonde kuru yo nattsu no kaori eirian

Deatte dokkin-dokkin

Pika-pika ginga wa poppukoon shawaa

Kinou ni bai-bai-bai (go - ha - n)

Fu - shi - gi (ip - pa - i)

Chikara wo komete (okawari OK)

Kochira e lai-lai-lai

Woh... Mirakuru ZENKAI pawaa!

Haraheri wanpaku Kinto-Un

Yama hodo takusan suiheisen

Deatte wakarete deatte wakarete

Ta - i - he - n

Ah mou Kami-Sama mo tsurai yo ne! ...Gomen

Woh... Manpuku ZENKAI pawaa!

Dete koi tobikiri ZENKAI pawaa!

jeje bien y con eso me despido yo soy felix el gato y nos vemos hasta la proxima Bye.


	4. El entrenamientoGoku y vegeta reviven!

Depues de la resureccion de los muertos al mundo de los vivos Enmadaiosama buscaba la manera de regresar las almas que escaparon del otro mundo,Desgraciadamente para este no eran pocas las almas que pasaron la barrera entre el otro mundo y el mundo de los vivos por lo que de nueva cuenta tuvo que llamar a dos Guerreros Valhala (N/a Guerrero valhala termino que se le da a un Guerrero caido en batalla mientras realizaba actos heroicos a estos se les deja conservar su cuerpo y habilidades para mantener la paz y el orden en el otro mundo sobre todo en el infierno)a los dos sayayins Mas poderosos del universo 7.

-Son goku,me alegro verte denuevo-decia enmadaiosama mientras se acomodaba en su escritorio.

-si como sea dinos para que demonios nos llamaste,¿o acaso solo querias hablarnos de tu miserable trabajo? por que si es asi me largo-decia el orguyoso principe sayajin que recien llegaba al despacho de enma-sama.

-si..tambien me alegro de verte a ti vegeta y no, no es por eso que los llame-decia un poco molesto por la actitud del principe.

-si y perdon si te pido que te apures es que tengo algo de hambre-decia Goku mientras hacia su tipica pose Son.(N/A poniendose la mano atras de la nuca y rascandose XD)

-enmadiaosama solo suspiro-la razon por la cual los llame es por que necesito su ayuda-decia el gran ogro mientras veia a los dos sayajin de manera seria.

-Veran...la cantidad de almas que salieron del otro mundo han sido de cantitades Gigantescas aunque eh logrado atraer a Miles y miles de almas-enmadaiosama saco una bola de cristal donde se proyectaba la imagen del planeta tierra-pero muchas de ellas lograron ocultar su presencia paranormal y por ello se me es imposible teletransportarlas denuevo a el otro mundo,por ello,Vegeta y son Goku les devolvere la vida hasta que encuentren todas las almas que estan exparcidas por el mundo.

-¿acaso me viste cara de cazafantasmas?-decia el orguyoso principe mientras veia a el gran ogro- ¿dime einstein como vamos a encontrar a esas almas si ocultan su presencia eh?

-Facil-respondio el gran ogro-les dare la habilidad de encontrarlos con solo expulsar algo de su ki solo una minima porcion de su ki hace falta para poder utilizar esta habilidad,asi no se preocuparan de gastar menos ki en las posibles batallas.-decia el ogro mientras que de sus manos salia una energia que impacto en ambos sayajines.

mientras tanto en la tierra.

Habian pasado ya varias semanas desde que orochimaru trato de destruir la aldea de la hoja en los examenes chunin,desgraciadamente para el nada salio como estaba planiado.

Primero Kakashi logro destruir la barrera de chakra en donde estaba encerrado el y el tercer Hokage para posteriormente salvarlo de una muerte segura ya que el tercer hokage "le quito sus brazos" haciendo imposible que este realizara algun jutsu almenos por un Largo tiempo.

Segundo Naruto y Sasuke lograron derrotar a Garaa y el shukaku porsupuesto que este ultimo lo derroto Naruto.(N/A lo derroto de la misma forma que en el anime)

Tercero su fiel Lamebo..digo servidor y ayudante Kabuto quedo mal herido gracias a que kakashi logro atraparlo dentro de un genjutsu,el Tsukuyomi (esta habilidad la logro desaroyar gracias a el ADN namekiano de piccoro dandole mas facilidad de aprender tecnicas y porsupuesto la habilidad de regenerar partes de su cuerpo,claro kakashi al ser Mas humano que namekiano regenerara sus extremidades mas lento aunque kakashi no sabe de esto)

y Por ultimo el sello de maldicion que le habia dado a Sasuke Desaparecio,alparecer a kakashi se le ocurrio utilizar el Ki para destruir el sello,el sello reciobio tanta energia que alfinal colapso y se destrullo

-Malditos sean los de Konoha,-decia la vibora de orochimaru acostado en su cama mientras esperaba a que kabuto le diera su medicina (como un viejo que ya esta en las ultimas..si lamentable XD)

kabuto con un poco de dificultad mezclaba los ingredientes de la medicina para darselas a su Lord vold..em digo Orochimaru (perdon no pude evitar poner ese chiste XD)

-Lord orochimaru con esta medicina especial en menos de dos semanas recuperara la mobilidad de sus brazos,mientras este en tratamiento tendra que descansar y posponer los planes de destruir a la hoja por un tiempo.-decia Kabuto mientras le daba la medicina a la vibora quien se la tomaba con una mirada de ira al recordar como es que el tercer hokage le quito sus preciados brazos.

en la aldea escondida entre las hojas

el Equipo 7 entrenaba junto a un Guerrero de cabello Morado con una auriola en su cabeza y a lo lejos una chica de cabello azul oscuro y su primo de cabello cafe veian el entrenamiento de este equipo a escondidas

-creo que debemos de estar agradecidos en que dos de esos dichosos Guerreros usuarios del Ki hayan decidido reencarnar en nosotros neji-decia la chica peliazul con un tono timido a su Primo.

-Hmp reencarnacion o no yo sigo siendo Mas poderoso que cualquier otro-decia el Chico que recordaba la Extraña "visita" del principe sayayin.

"Flashback"

-Recuerda enano si decidi reencarnar en ti es por que te creo Digno de utilizar mis poderes asi que mas te vale no decepcionarme ¿entendiste?-decia el orguyoso principe mientras veia al chico con una mirada seria y penetrante,el chico sentia miedo y ¿respeto? no era mas que solo respeto..alparecer sentia admiracion,¿como es posible que el principe de la raza guerrera mas poderosa del universo haya decidido reencarnar en el?

-si señor-contestaba con todo respeto al principe quien le respondio con ¿una sonrisa? (Wow que raro)

-tienes el caracter de un soldado honorable enano respeto eso,asi que te dejare un pequeño consejo-decia el principe que se inclinaba para decirle algo de frente al chico-recuerda en expulsar toda la furia que tengas acumulada en tu interior mientras estas en una batalla o entrenando solo asi podras despertar la transformacion del supersayajin-repentinamente el chico sintio un dolor increible en su estomago este dolor lo causo el principe al darle un golpe en el estomago-tambien recuerda este dolor enano...por que ese fue el dolor que yo pase para llegar al nivel en el que estoy.-decia mientras desaparecia del lugar en donde estaba sin poder dejar hablar a neji,este al no aguantar mas el dolor se arrodillo mientras cerraba los ojos,despues de unos cuantos segundos abrio denuevo los ojos y se encontraba en su habitacion,alparecer el principe lo visito en un sueño,pero el dolor en el estomago aun seguia ahi ya no era tan fuerte pero se sentia un poco.

"Fin del flashback"

neji se retiro del lugar donde observaba a el equipo 7 entrenar sin decir una sola palabra y sin que su prima se percatara de sus movimientos.

hinata por su parte estaba mas pendiente en lo que hacia naruto,alparecer este intentaba hacer una tecnica que acababa de presenciar (el Burning attack o Ataque ardiente) aunque le costaba bastante concentrar el ki aunque este ya podia usar el Kamehameha y el kaioken aun le costaba controlar el Ki para realizar otro tipo de ataques,lo mismo se podria decir de Sasuke y sakura,aunque con kakashi es diferente este logro controlar el ki rapidamente y ahora sus Jutsus son mucho mas mortiferos y Poderosos y sobretodo Muy pero Muy efectivos aunque claro a la peliazul lo que mas le importaba es que Naruto lograra volverse mas fuerte,en su interior ella queria ir a entrenar con naruto pero le daba verguenza que Sakura,sasuke y Kakashi la vieran sobretodo sakura ya que esta sabia los sentimientos de Hinata hacia Naruto cosa que la haria sonrojarse a no mas poder y posiblemente desmayarse de verguenza.

-no deverias de sentir verguenza hinata-decia una voz muy conocida para ella-t-trunks sensei?-respondia con su caracteristico tono timido.

-tranquila te estoy hablando telepaticamente,recuerda que eres mi reencarnacion asi que se muy bien lo que sientes hacia el joven Naruto,creeme yo tambien me sentia asi con Mi querida May-a lo lejos se podia ver un leve sonrojo de Trunks por haberle dicho esto a hinata

-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto kakashi al percatarse del leve sonrojo de trunks-ah si solo recordaba a mi esposa nadamas -decia poniendose mas sonrojado de lo que estaba.

ah bueno disculpa-decia kakashi un poco apenado pero este se escudo debajo de su libro.

-como sea Hinata ven aqui estoy seguro que a los chicos les gustara entrenar contigo,ademas tendras una oportunidad de estar con Naruto ¿que dices te unes?-decia telepaticamente a La peliazul escondida en un arbusto.

hinata se cuestiono si seria buena idea,pero como su sensei le habia dicho tendria oportunidad de estar con naruto ademas podria volverse mas fuerte junto a el.

-esta bien ire -ni corta ni perezosa hinata salio de su escondite y estaba a punto de dirigirse a donde estaban los chicos cuando recordo que estaba con neji por lo que decidio decirle pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que este no estaba por lo que se dirigio a donde se encontraba su sensei.

Sasuke y sakura estaban tan concentrados concentrar su ki en sus manos para realizar el Burning attack que no se percataron de la presencia de hinata hasta que Naruto hablo.

-eh ah Hola Hinata como te va-decia este con su sonrisa zorruna la peliazul al ver que su amado la recevia de manera tan amigable no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

e-etto b-bien g-gracias-decia mientras agachaba su cabeza muy apenada

-y que viene a hacer ella aqui-decia el uchiha algo molesto por que interrumpian su entrenamiento.

-("acaso sera posible que..no,no creo ella es muy timida como para declarle sus sentimientos a naruto y mas con personas presentes")-pensaba para simisma La pelirosa quien veia a la apenada hinata hablando con naruto.

bueno ya que decidiste unirte y entrenar me vendria bien una mano para enseñarles a los chicos como controlar el ki ¿me ayudas Hinata?-decia trunks con una sonrisa amigable a su alumna.

e-eh..si claro-dijo la peliazul regresando en si para ir con su sensei y ayudarlo,alparecer Hinata logro controlar en Ki en tan solo 3 dias pero le oculto esto a neji ya que no queria que su primo se enojara con ella.

muy bien chicos escuchen aqui un pequeño truco que les ayudara-decia trunks mientras se sentaba y juntaba sus manos (igual que gohan cuando le enseño el Ki a Videl por si no me entienden) como ya les habia dicho el Ki es la energia de todos los seres vivos ustedes pueden sentir el ki de otras personas y tambien su propio ki asi que ahora quiero que se concentren en su ki deverian poder sentirlo en su estomago,cuando puedan sentirlo traten de canalizarlo como si fuera su chakra y envienlo a sus manos de esta forma-en las manos de trunks se empezo a formar una esfera de energia leve-con eso dominado se les facilitara el hacer tecnicas que requieran Ki,asi que Hinata porfavor danos una demostracion,limpia esa area de ahi porfavor-decia trunks mientras señalaba un campo donde habian arboles.

si sensei-la peliazul levanto la palma de su mano y solto una rafaga de Ki lo bastante potente como para hacer cenizas Varios arboles.

WOW ESO FUE GENIAL HINATA!-decia naruto sorprendido al ver como es que la chica timida y segun el algo rara se habia vuelto bastante Fuerte.

ah g-gracias n-naruto-le respondio al rubio con una sonrisa mientras se sonrojaba por el elogio del rubio.

bueno ahora es su turno chicos.

sasuke y sakura imitaron la manera en que Trunks se sento y empezaron a concentrarse

mientras que naruto decidio quedarse de pie y concentrarse,hinata no pudo evitar ponerse al al lado de su amado para darle animos cuando los necesitara.

despues de un rato el primero en lograr concentar su Ki Fue Sasuke este empezo a realizar una pose de manos y seguido dijo -Estilo de Fuego:Jutsu bola de Fuego-sasuke empezo a sacar fuego de su boca este jutsu no era nuevo pero habia una Diferencia bastante grande y es que el calor de las llamas era realmente Gigantesco tanto que algunas plantas se quemaron y si no fuera por trunks y la barrera de Ki que creo los demas hubieran tenido que alejarse del lugar.

Valla eso si que fue Candente-decia Kakashi con un tono algo sarcastico-Naruto,sakura y hinata no pudieron evitar reirse de lo dicho por el peliplateado.

despues de extinguir algunas llamas del lugar gracias a corrientes de viento que Trunks genero con su ki,kakashi y sasuke se retiraron a otro lugar para a sakura y a naruto con Hinata y trunks.

despues de un tiempo Naruto logro concentrarse pero en el momento en que trato lanzar el burning attack bueno..este solo logro disparar una pequeña rafaga de viento,Sakura no pudo evitar una pequeña risa al presenciar tal acto y esto desanimo al rubio pero sus animos fueron recobrados rapidamente por la peliazul.

tranquilo a mi tambien me costo controlar el ki al principio..p-pero despues lo logre vamos yo se que puedes hacerlo naruto yo creo en ti-decia la peliazul bastante apenada y sonrojada al recibir como respuesta un gracias y una sonrisa de su amado.

El tiempo paso y finalmente Sakura logro realizar el Burning attack claro que el ataque fue menos poderoso que el de trunks pero aun asi supero el entrenamiento asi que con permiso de trunks ella se fue a la floreria local dejando solo a Naruto con Trunks y hinata.

despues de varios intentos fallidos una anciana vestida de bruja que estaba sentada en una bola de cristal aparecio.

-Trunks el tiempo de tu estadia en la tierra ah terminado deves de regresar al otro mundo.-decia La vieja uranai baba que se acercaba a trunks para llevarselo al otromundo.

¿¡Que!? oye no me puedes dejar asi sensei no eh podido controlar el ki Aun-decia Naruto frustrado por que su sensei se marchaba.

perdona pero no puedo estar mas tiempo aqui,aun asi no estaras solo-decia trunks quien dirijio su mirada a hinata.

Hinata te ayudara a entrenar ella conoce todo lo que yo se asi que sera lo mismo entrenar con ella que conmigo-al escuchar esto hinata se emociono Porfin podria estar a solas con su amado claro estarian entrenando pero eso no quitaba el echo de que podria pasar tiempo con el.

bueno tratare de regresar en 7 dias mientras tanto Hinata ayudalo porfavor-decia trunks que le guiño un ojo a ella mientras lentamente desaparecia.

Naruto volteo a ver a Hinata y con una sonrisa Zorruna le dijo.

-bueno almenos me quedare entrenando con una persona tan agradable como tu-al escuchar esto a hinata casi le da un paro,a Naruto le agradaba su presencia,siempre penso que al estar junto a el Este se incomodaria pero alparecer no es asi.

-¿y-yo te agrado?

pues si..no te ries de mi cuando fallo y me apoyas...de echo ahora que lo pienso..en la academia tampoco te reias de mi cuando fallaba-si era cierto ella nunca se rio de el es mas sentia como si en el fondo ella lo apoyara para lograr superarse,en los examenes chunnin ella le ofrecio su crema sanadora para que se recuperara rapidamente por lo que siempre le estara agradecido por ello,de alguna forma le gustaba estar con ella pero como siempre se mantenia entrenando u ocupado haciendo misiones nunca habia tenido tiempo de conocerla bien y saber por que se preocupaba por el cuando estaba Herido.

-oye despues de entrenar te gustaria Ir por algo de ramen me esta empezando a Dar Hambre-decia con su tipica sonrisa zorruna

e-eh r-ramen..si claro-("Oh Por Dios Naruto me invito a Salir..acaso sera una cita..no solo vamos a comer ramen..pero en las citas salen a comer o a pasear..entonces..si sera una cita..o bueno..almenos algo parecido") -hinata estaba perdiendose en sus pesamientos y no pudo evitar sonreir al imaginarse con naruto en una Cita pero la voz de naruto la saco de sus pensamientos.

-oye hinata me podrias recordar como controlar mi Ki es que..ya se me olvido Jeje-decia un poco apenado Naruto por haber olvidado algo tan importante para su entrenamiento,al haber recordado la forma de ser de hinata con el le hizo preguntarse por que ella se comporta de forma tan rara cuando esta hablando con el.

si claro mira solo tienes que...-hinata le explico paso a paso lo que tenia que hacer se lo explico de una manera tan Clara y consisa como para que Naruto entendiera Exactamente que hacer.

Despues de unos Minutos Naruto Finalmente lo logro concentro toda su energia en la palma de sus manos las junto y lanzo el ataque.

-Burning Kamehameha!-Naruto combino el Burning attack de Trunks con el Kamehameha,la combinacion de estos ataques dio como resultado un ataque Bastante poderoso.

en los alrededores de la aldea se sentia el estruendo del ataque Kakashi,sasuke,sakura y neji sintieron el Poderoso Ki de naruto.

en un lugar cerca de la aldea de konoha.

-¿uh? ¿oye vegeta puedes sentirlo verdad?-Goku y vegeta acababan de regresar a la vida

-si lo siento kakaroto deven de ser uno de nuestras reencarnaciones ("espero sea ese Enano de ojos raros que elegi como reencarnacion")

ah cierto no me acordaba de ellos jiji oye que te parece si vamos a verlos despues de todo tienen nuestros poderes asi que nos vendria bien su Ayuda.

Ayuda Ja si claro Kakaroto no hace falta que me ayuden yo solo puedo encontrar a todos esos espiritus ahora si tu quieres perder tu tiempo con esos insectos no te detendre-dicho esto Vegeta se largo del lugar en busca de alguna alma que estuviera escondida por los alrededores.

-cielos ese vegeta nunca cambiara...bueno entonces..supongo que ire a por los chicos -por un momento goku penso en usar la teletransportacion pero al ver a su alrededor toda la vegetacion y el color verde primavera del lugar decidio caminar e ir relajado a buscarlos.

De Regreso con Naruto y Hinata. (Momento Naruhina INCOMING! 3)

Naruto caia al suelo agotado alparecer uso demaciado Ki en el ataque,por otro lado Hinata esta mas que Maravillada con lo que acababa de presenciar,su amado acababa de realizar una tecnica asombrosa y muy poderosa.

-ESO FUE GENIAL DEVERAS! -naruto estaba mas que Feliz con el resultado los consejos que le dio hinata funcionaron pudo concentrar su ki a la perfeccion.

-Jaja SI LO LOGRE!-era tanta la emocion del rubio que de la emocion Abrazo a Hinata

El corazon de hinata latia a mil por hora Su Amado Naruto le estaba abrazando,ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero al mismo tiempo se sentia feliz por haber ayudado a su amado en su entrenamiento.

Naruto estaba tan feliz que poco despues se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo por lo que rapidamente la solto y le pidio perdon.

-lo siento hinata es que me emocione jaja-se disculpaba naruto con su tipica sonrisa zorruna

-esta bien no te preocupes despues de todo yo tambien me alegro mucho de que lo hayas logrado Naruto-grande fue la sorpresa de Naruto al escuchar estas palabras de la chica,nunca nadie le habia apoyado tanto como ella,por alguna razon Naruto se sentia feliz de estar a su lado ademas de que un calor empezaba a llenar su corazon aunque este no sabia el motivo de esto solo sabia que queria mas.

-etto..naruto ¿no querias ir a comer Ramen?-

ah si vamos tengo hambre jeje-dicho esto Naruto empezo a caminar a direccon de su puesto de Ramen favorito Ichiraku Ramen junto con Hinata lo que naruto no sabia es que la peliazul empezaria a ser muy importante para el desde ese Dia.

Y asi mis amigos es como llegamos al final de este Capitulo si lo se me tarde un buen timpo en actualizar la historia no me maten plis TwT estuve haciendo otras cosas y pues la inspiracion no me llegaba pero bueno alfin me llego y aqui esta el capitulo yeei.

en la proxima actualizacion sera de mi otro fic En Busca del Amor. asi que no se lo pierdan que estara Buenisimo XD

Ending.

Detekoi Tobikiri Zenkai power

Kakete kuru yo appuru iro monsutâ

Tonde kuru yo nattsu no kaori eirian

Deatte dokkin-dokkin

Pika-pika ginga wa poppukôn shawâ

Kinô ni bai•bai•bai (go•ha•n)

Fu•shi•gi (ip•pa•i)

Chikara o komete (okawari OK)

Kochira e rai•rai•rai

Woh...mirakuru ZENKAI pawâ!

Haraheri wanpaku Kinto-Un

Yamahodo takusan suiheisen

Deatte wakarete deatte wakarete

Ta•i•he•n

Ah mô Kami-sama mo tsurai yo ne!

...go•men

Woh...manpuku ZENKAI pawâ!

Detekoi tobikiri ZENKAI pawâ!

Bye nos vemos en la siguiente actualizacion


	5. la llegada de goku a konoha

la mañana del dia siguiente era Hermosa los pajaros cantaban el cielo estaba despejado y el sol brillaba pero sobretodo...Habia un Calor horrible que asotaba a konoha,alparecer esta ola de calor vino desde la aldea de las olas cosa rara ya que ahi casi nunca sale el sol era realmente una anomalia incluso algunos pueblerinos se quejaban de que en el lago aveces se escuchaban Quejidos de alguien algunos valientes se aventuraron a explorar pero cuando regresaban bueno..solo digamos que si la persona era morena regresaba Mas blanco que el papel.

-si los rumores son ciertos entonces el insecto que se esconde en el lago es una alma-decia para si mismo el orguyoso principe mientras volaba por los cielos en direccion a la aldea de las olas.

 **Mientras tanto en Konoha**

Goku se encontraba a solo unos cuantos metros de la entrada a la aldea de la hoja,este se acerco pero cuando se disponia a entrar dos ninjas interrumpieron su paso.

¡Usted identifiquese!-decian los dos Guardias de la puerta al unisonio.

¿eh? ah hola soy Goku-decia el sayajin de una manera muy amigable (N/A tipico del sayajin no creen?)

los guardias realmente dudaron por un momento si el hombre que se identificaba como Goku era enrealidad amigable o solo era una trampa de un posible espía pero debido a que en ningun lugar de su cuerpo llevaba una Bandana de alguna aldea oculta se les hacia muy raro aparte su apariencia y vestuario eran muy raros,despues de pensarlo por un rato (y por pensar me refiero a un juego de piedra,papel y tijera)decidieron llevar a goku con el tercer Hokage.

al llegar a la oficina del hokage este se llevo una gran impresion de Goku gracias a que su "peculiar" cabello era bastante raro para los ninjas de la Hoja.

entonces señor em..-Goku- respondia el sayajin al hokage.

-si bueno,señor Goku ¿podria ser tan amable de contarme su procedencia y que hace en la aldea?

-¿mi procedencia? ¿osea de donde vengo?-preguntaba el sayajin un tanto confundido al escuchar dichas palabras.

-exactamente-confirmo el Hokage.

bueno esto sera un poco dificil de explicar asi que..hay por donde puedo empezar...-se preguntaba goku en voz alta pero despues de pensarlo bien decidio empezar por lo mas obvio...el inicio.

goku le narro al hokage todas las aventuras que tuvo de niño,asi como es que el derroto al malvado picoro daimaku,tambien le menciono acerca de kamisama y de la reencarnacion de picoro daimaku que alfinal termino derrotado y con el tiempo termino siendo un amigo (y tambien la niñera del sayajin XD)despues goku le conto hacerca de su hermano Raditz que visito la tierra para ver si habia cumplido con su mision la cual era destruir la tierra,al escuchar esto el hokage interrumpio a Goku.

-espere,me esta contando que ¿usted no es de este planeta y que lo mandaron aqui para destruirla?-el hokage empezo a preocuparse ya que recordo lo que les conto aquel ermitaño tortuga con el que hablaron hacerca de los usuarios del Ki desde hace ya bastante tiempo _.-si lo que me dijo ese anciano es verdad entonces tendremos un gran problema si orochimaru se entera de que existen usuarios de esta extinta o bueno casi extinta energia_ -pensaba para si mismo el viejo sarutobi.

-pues..si alparecer esa era mi mision pero segun el maestro roshi mi abuelito gohan le conto que cuando era niño yo cai de un barranco y me golpe la cabeza y que despues de ese golpe ya no volvi a ser agresivo,¿aunque yo no recuerdo que eso hubiese pasado?

 _-¿Roshi?..ese era el nombre del ermitaño tortuga..entonces es cierto los usuarios del ki si existieron,pero espera ahora que recuerdo..si..su nombre es Goku entonces..¿este joven es el salvador del universo?-pensaba para si mismo el hokage mientras trataba de asimilar lo dicho por goku y por el viejo roshi-es de vital importancia ocultarle la existencia de este joven a Danzo y sobretodo a las demas aldeas,nadie tiene que saber que los usuarios del ki existen,no me imagino el escandalo que se armaria en el consejo,aparte Danzo querra utilizarlos como armas y dudo mucho que estos quieran cooperar_.-se decia para si mismo el hokage

-entonces cuando llegue a la tierra fue algo tarde...encontre a yamcha,ten y picoro sin vida..ese sayajin que acompañaba a vegeta los mato sin piedad alguna..-Goku nisiquiera se habia dado cuenta que sarutobi ya no le estaba prestando atencion,este solamente seguia hablando y hablando hasta que el viejo sarutobi le interrumpio.

señor goku,es una gran historia la verdad pero me temo que nuestro tiempo es muy poco asi que vamos a hacer algunas cosas.-le decia el viejo sarutobi mientras encendia una pipa.

-claro,¿que cosas?-preguntaba curioso el sayajin.

-bien vera primero que nada mañana en la mañana quiero que se presente a este lugar el campo de entrenamiento 9-el hokage le decia esto mientras señalaba el lugar donde se encontraba el campo en un mapa que habia sacado.-aqui le pondremos a prueva con los mejores ninjas de la aldea y veremos que tan fuerte es usted,recuerde esto sera mañana a mas tardar a las 9:00 AM,mientras tanto el dia de hoy podra relajarse y visitar los alrededores de la aldea como cualquier ciudadano,¿esta usted de acuerdo con esto?

Claro se escucha bien despues de todo me gusta pelear con tipos fuertes- _Hay que emocion podre probar mi fuerza con tipos fuertes oh si jijiji espero que sean todo un reto para mi-_ decia para si mismo el sayajin ocultando su Gran felicidad por que al siguiente dia podria enfrentar tipos fuertes (claro que los unicos que le daran problemas seran Gai y Kakashi sobretodo este ultimo)

 **Mientras tanto con Naruto y Hinata**

la cit..digo el almuerzo que estos dos decidieron tomar juntos fue bastante normal hinata poco a poco perdia el nerviosismo con el que normalmente le hablaba a naruto hasta que llego a un punto donde le hablaba normalmente eso si sin quitar su tierno acento timido.

Naruto por otro lado..cada segundo que pasaba su mente no podia dejar de pensar en su niñez y como es que hinata siempre le ayudaba aunque fuera a distancia a volverse fuerte,ademas no sabia por que pero cuando entrenaba en la academia sentia que alguien lo observaba, de por si ya estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo observara con odio pero..este tipo de mirada era diferente se sentia..¿amigable? naruto siempre que volteaba para descubrir quien lo observaba no encontraba nada pero una vez se dio cuenta que Hinata lo observaba escondida detras de un arbol,en el momento el rubio penso que lo observaba por que le interesaba el entrenamiento que hacia en ese entonces.

pasaron los minutos y naruto salio del lugar junto a hinata deregreso al campo de entrenamiento mientras caminaban la gente veian extrañados a la pareja de ninjas incluso algunas señoras (chismosas asi como las viejas del mercado que se saben hasta de que color tienes el Boxer o las bragas si eres chica n_nU) empezaron a decir que deveria ser una verguenza para el clan hyuga saber que la hija mayor de la rama principal era la "novia" del demonio,esto claro poco a poco llego a oidos de neji (para fortuna de hinata) que se encontraba por ahi comiendo junto a Tenten que por cierto tambien escucho dicho rumor.

-encerio sera posible que tu prima sea novia de Naruto?-preguntaba en tono burlesco a neji.

-sea cierto o no tengo que comprobarlo con mis ojos seria una verguenza para el clan que ella sea novia de un perdedor como el.-mencionaba el hyuga con un tono serio.

-¿perdedor? oye en caso de que no lo recuerdes ese "perdedor" te pateo el culo en los examens chunin.

-al recordar tan fatidico dia una nube de deprecion callo en el chico-¿por que tenias que recordame eso tenten?

-por que me gusta molestarte cariño - la castaña le dio un beso en la mejilla al joven hyuga este solo suspiro decepcionado de si mismo por dejar que una chica lo dominara tan facilmente-bueno,que mas da,de todas formas ire a comprobar si los rumores son ciertos o no puede que yo vea a naruto con algo de respeto pero dudo que mi tio lo vea de la misma manera en que yo lo hago.-decia el hyuga levantandose de su lugar para salir del puesto de comida y buscar a su prima.

-hey espera que voy contigo-decia la castaña que seguia a su novio a toda prisa.

 **Mientras tanto con picoro en el otromundo**

-asi que les pediste a esos dos que te ayudaran con eso de las almas,sabes aunque esos dos sean poderosos eso no quiere decir que puedan con todo ellos solos.-decia el namekiano mientras veia al gran ogro sellando documentos.

-si,lo se,creo que tendre que mandarles ayuda despues de todo algunas almas son realmente poderosas incluso si esos dos usaran la transformacion de Super sayajin azul o yo que se como le llaman dudo que les ganen con facilidad.

-bueno y que esperas que me quede aqui parado como idiota,vamos reviveme y mandame con ellos,y de paso revive a trunks y a gohan ellos tambien pueden servirnos de mucha ayuda.

-oye tenme mas respeto,si quiero puedo borrar tu alma y hacer que dejes de existir.-amenazaba enmadaiosama con una gota de sudor en la frente esperando que el namekiano le tuviera algo de temor.

-si,lo se muy bien,pero tambien se que no harias tremenda estupides ya que yo te eh estado ayudando a mantener el infierno tranquilo ademas de que medebes mas de tres favores.

cascadas de lagrimas caian de los ojos de enmadaiosama-esta bien,esta bien,tienes razon,pero no seas tan cruel,desde que se hicieron amigos de kaiosama me tuvieron menos respeto.

picoro solo se limito a ignorar al ogro _-bah tan grande y tan lloron_ -se decia para si mismo picoro.

 **de regreso en la tierra.**

Ya habian pasado varias horas desde que Vegeta buscaba por si solo a el alma en el lago del pueblo de las olas,algunos ninjas de ahi trataron de interrogar a vegeta pero este los espanto lanzandolos por los aires con impulsos de Ki.

es inutil,haga lo que haga no puedo encontrarlo nisiquiera con la habilidad que me dio ese ogro inutil.

En el otro mundo enmadiaosama estornudaba

-uff creo que hablan de mi..o talvez el frio del infierno me esta afectando la garganta-decia mientras tomaba un pañuelo para limpiarse la nariz.

-¿¡Que!? ¡oye suelta eso me mancharas la capa y es la unica que tengo ogro idiota!-decia picoro trantando de que enma soltara su capa para no llenarla de sus Mocos infernales.

-¿eh? ah lo siento me equivoque-enma solto la capa y ahora si tomo un pañuelo y se limpio la nariz.

derregreso en la tierra.

-Maldita sea a este paso me llevara años encontrarlo..aargh..odio tener que admitirlo pero no podre encontrarlo sin la ayuda de el idiota de Kakaroto.-dicho esto vegeta salio volando a direccion donde sentia el Ki de su eterno rival.

 **de regreso en konoha.**

-neji buscaba a naruto y a su prima para ver si era verdad los rumores,mientras buscaba la "pareja" recordaba la palisa que naruto le dio en Las finales de los examenes Chuning.

 _Flashback_

-tu destino es perder frente a mi y esi sera-decia el chico hyuga mientras veia al rubio que jadeaba de cansancio.

¿ah si? pues eso ya lo veremos-decia naruto mientras que neji ponia sun bandana ninja de regreso en su frente para ocultar la marca de la rama secundaria.

-mira,mataron a tu padre hace mucho tiempo y talvez estes muy dolido puedo entenderlo,pero eso no tiene nada que ver con el destino-decia el rubio mientras recuperaba su respiracion-si crees que voy a creer eso estas mal.-terminaba de decir naruto.

-Tu jamas entenderas-decia el hyuga mientras activaba su Byakugan y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos este se lanzo a atacar al rubio dandole de lleno un golpe con la palma en el pecho mandando a naruto a volar por los aires.

-sensor-dijo el hyuga al ver al rubio tendido en el suelo y herido-se acabo..-concluyo el hyuga-eres un fracasado-le dijo neji a naruto,este estaba a punto de largarse cuando..

Ahg e-espera..-decia el rubio mientras que con algo de dificultad se levantaba del suelo.-no te atrevas a irte aun neji-le decia el rubio ya de pi.

neji volteo a ver al rubio con desprecio,neji sabia bien que los esfuerzos del rubio eran inutiles hiciera lo que hiciera perderia por que asi estaba escrito en el libro del destino.

aun no pierdo neji...-decia el rubio mientras cubria su torso con su mano derecha,el rubio levanto su mirada y vio al hyuga-Yo no renuncio..y no retrocedere a mi palabra...ese..ese es mi camino ninja-decia el rubio con una respiracion bastante agitada.

en ese momento neji recordo a su prima como es que aun despues de estar sangrando y con heridas graves en sus organos internos ella se ponia de pie para volver a pelear.

 _tanto el como hinata..son unos imbeciles._ -se decia para si mismo Neji mientras veia con seriedad y desprecio al rubio que se ponia en pose de pelea denuevo.

hmp,ya eh oido esa frase antes-decia neji mientras una sonrisa burlona se formaba en su rostro-Tu y tu estupido destino!-decia el rubio comenzando a enojarse-¿¡si eres tan fuerte por que te alejas!?

en las gradas el publico estaba en silencio total pendientes de cualquier movimiento.

sakura veia a naruto,despues de que neji lo golpeara tanto aun se levantaba para pelear..lo hacia para demostrarle a neji que se equivocaba con esa idea ridicula del destino y sobretodo..lo hacia por vengar a hinata.

Pequeño imprudente..para que gastar mi saliva explicandote-decia neji mientras volvia a activar su byakugan-todos tenemos un destino desde el momento en el que nacemos y es inutil pelear contra el-decia el hyuga mientras volvia a su pose de batalla y mientras que recordaba a su padre.

-neji hijo mio,el rasgo sanguineo de los hyuga fluye por tus venas mas fuerte que cualquier otro miembro de nuestro clan,yo debi haber nacido antes...y haberte echo parte de la familia principal-neji empezo a enfurezerce al recordar las palabras dichas por su padre.

Tu no sabes lo que es estar marcado con una marca que te aparta de los demas..!una marca que Jamas podra ser Borrada¡-decia con furia neji mientras señalaba a naruto.

naruto solo sonrio y vio a neji directo a los ojos con una sonrisa mientras recuperaba su aliento.

-¿bueno y eso que mas da..que tiene?-decia naruto manteniendo su sonrisa.

-Maldito despreciable..-decia el hyuga enfureciendose mas por las palabras del rubio.

que crees neji..te tengo noticias-naruto empezo a jadear-no eres el unico con problemas aqui-decia mientras empezaba a recuperar el aire-¿alguna vez te has puesto a pensar que hinata sufre tanto como tu? no es su culpa que su padre haya nacido antes que el tuyo,pero tu..tu le tienes rencor,mientras que ella trata fuertemente de mejorar,por esa razon peleaba incluso aunque tu casi la matas...lo unico que ella queria era tu Maldito Respeto!-decia naruto mientras veia con enojo a neji reclamandole por la paliza que le dio a hinata.

pero..sabes..Realmente ella no merece tu respeto..no despues de humillarla de esa manera..yo creeria que tu "destino" era proteger a la rama principal no derrotarla y derramar su sangre!-neji ya se estaba artando de escuchar al rubio.

-despues de todo tu dijiste que no puedes pelear contra tu destino tu tampoco crees en eso!-decia el rubio mientras que empezaba a marearse y a toser.

-ja eh bloqueado tus 64 puntos de chakra como demonios se supone que pelearas si no puedes usar tu chakra contra mi-decia neji con una sonrisa burlona la ver al rubio tambalearse.

-que bueno que simpatises con Hinata por que compartiran el mismo destino tragico y Humillante.-decia el hyuga mientras empezaba a calmarse y a centrar su byakugan en su oponente para dañarlo de la misma forma que lo hizo con hinata.

-¿encerio crees que tu byakugan puede ver todo?-decia el rubio mientras un aura de chakra rojiza empezaba a salir del cuerpo de este

-¿Que?-decia neji mientras que con su byakugan veia la gran cantidad de chakra que el rubio empezo a sacar de la nada.- _no puede ser posible..¿de donde demonios proviene ese chakra tan monstruoso?_ -se preguntaba a si mismo neji mientras veia al rubio aumentar su chakra cada vez mas.

en un abrir y cerra de ojos el rubio desaparecio de su vista y para cuando se dio cuenta en donde estaba ya era tarde neji recibio varios golpes directos de parte del rubio y finalmente una patada en el estomago que lo saco volando unos metros al suelo.

- _esto es imposible..su velocidad tambien aumento y su fuerza tambien-_ se decia para si mismo el hyuga mientras trataba de recuperar el aire para levantarse y pelear.

con algo de dificultad neji se levanto y en cuanto logro recuperar el aire este se dispuso a atacar lanzando unos kunais al rubio pero esto fue en vano ya que los esquivo-bien..quieres combate cuerpo a cuerpo..aqui estoy-decia el rubio que se lanzaba a atacar a neji con patadas y golpes,neji con algo de dificuldad lograba bloquear algunos golpes otros le daban de lleno en el pecho o en la cara,al verse acorralado no tuvo otra opcion mas que usar su rotacion haciendo que el rubio retrocediera dandole asi tiempo para recuperarse y pensar en como atacar.

naruto saco un kunai y se dirijio corriendo a neji este rapidamente saco un kunai y decidio esperar a que su oponente se colocara enfrente de el-Talvez la familia hyuga haya marcado tu destino pero no el mio-decia el rubio mientras se acercaba rapidamente a neji-yo cambiare tu estupido destino!-decia naruto que ataco con su kunai en la mano,neji al ver que el ataque era mas fuerte tuvo que usar su rotacion denuevo pero este logro hacerlo apenas a la mitad y ambos kunai tanto como del rubio como del hyuga chocaron causando una gran explocion donde se formarion dos agujeros,de estos agujeros salieron naruto y neji bastante heridos y cansados por usar tanto chakra.

 _solo necesito impactar uno de sus organos con mi puño suave y esto se acabara-_ se decia a si mismo el hyuga mientras jadeaba.

neji se preparo para cualquier movieminto que naruto hiciera pero nunca se espero que naruto atacara con algo que ni el ni nadie mas en la aldea habia visto antes.

KamehameHaa!-grito el rubio mientras un gran rayo de energia azul salia de sus manos Rapidamente-neji apenas tuvo tiempo para cruzar sus brazos y esperar a que el ataque no fuera tan potente,derrepente todo se volvio oscuro neji apenas y logro escuchar al sensor decir algo que lo sorprendio bastante.

¡El ganador de este encuentro es Naruto Uzumaki!-seguido a esas palabras se escucho a el publico aplaudiendole al rubio y sobretodo esucho una voz familiar..felicitando al rubio.

Felicidades por ganar N-naruto¿n-neji nii-san te encuentras bien?-era su prima hinata,increible quien lo hubiese imaginado despues de haber casi matado a hinata esta aun se preocupo por el..y peor aun Naruto lo vencio.

ese dia el orguyo y la ideologia de neji sobre el destino fueron destrozados.

Fin del flashback

 _ahora tengo que saldar mi deuda con hinata-sama pero no tiene por que enterarse que me preocupo por ella..si es cierto que naruto esta saliendo con ella..tendre que encargarme de que hiroshi sama no se entere o de lo contrario..hinata sama podria pagar muy caro por estar saliendo con el-_ se decia neji en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba en eso una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos,era hinata y junto con ella estaba naruto..los dos estaban juntos pero lo que mas le llamo la atencion a neji fue que estos dos estaban..¿abrazandose?

oye ten mas cuidado fijate por donde pisas casi te caes hinata-decia el rubio a hinata.

la peliazul se sonrojo y se disculpo por lo que habia ocurrido.

 _ah entonces casi se cae..por un momento pense que se estaban abrazando-_ pensaba neji mientras una gotita de sudor salia de su cabeza

mm no se..creo que hinata hizo eso aproposito para abrazar a naruto..¿y tu que crees cariño?-decia tenten a un lado de neji.

 _olvidaba que ella venia conmigo..¿pero en que momento ella logro alcanzarme?-_ neji estaba un poco confundido de como es que la castaña logro alcanzarle pero no le puso importancia y decidio acercarse a naruto y a hinata.

 **mientras tanto en otro lugar de la aldea**

Goku habia entrado en un concurso de comida,a los participantes se les darian diferentes platillos y el que comiera mas que los demas ganaria un vale de comida gratis por 1 año entero en ichiraku ramen.

Goku ya llevaba almenos unos 135 platillos devorados mientras que los otros..bueno..no eran rivales para el apetito voraz del amable sayajin.

ah genial eso estuvo delicioso-decia goku que habia devorado hasta llenarse almenos unos 250 platillos de comida.

no se como es posible que una persona pueda comer semejante cantidad de comida pero..tenemos un ganador el señor son goku!-decia el anunciante del concurso mientras le daba a goku el vale de comida gratis.

jeje gracias esto me vendra bien hasta que logre conseguir dinero para comer jaja-decia goku que gustozamente recivia el vale,el sayajin guardo el vale y empezo a dirijirse a otros lugares de la aldea hasta que decidio ir a las cabezas de piedra de los antiguos hokages de la aldea.

este lugar si que es pacifico..una lastima que aun no pueda entrenar con alguien fuerte de este lugar-se decia para si mismo el sayajin que se encontraba sentado encima de la cabeza del cuarto Hokage.

Kakaroto-se escucho la voz del principe detras de el.

goku volteo a ver y se encontro con vegeta decendiendo del cielo para quedar a un lado de el.

hey que pasa vegeta-le dijo el amigable sayajin al principe.

¿como que que pasa que acaso se te olvido que estamos aqui para mandar de regreso las almas fugadas del otro mundo?-le respondio el principe a goku.

ah es cierto ya se me habia olvidado jaja-respondio goku con su tipica pose son.

¡hay eres un Idiota kakaroto yo pensaba que habias estado buscando las almas por este sitio pero solo te dedicaste a vagar!-le contestaba a gritos el principe bastante enojado a goku

ya tranquilo vegeta despues de todo..las almas no se iran a ningun lado tenemos tiempo para recuperarlas poco a poco..ademas..-en ese momento goku recordo que habia llegado a la aldea para buscar a sus reencarnaciones-podemos pedirle ayuda a nuestras reencarnaciones!-dijo goku levantandose de un salto.

hmp no veo como es que esos chiquillos nos logren ayudar en algo,recuerda que apenas y saben controlar su ki y los ataque que lanzan apenas y lograrian dañar a alguien-recalcaba vegeta mientras le daba la espalda a su rival.

diablos..es cierto..-decia goku bastante decepcionado ya que los niños no los ayudarian en mucho pero entonces se le vino a la mente algo.

si no mal recuerdo Trunks los viene a entrenar cada 7 dias..asi que..que te parece si los entrenamos nosotros vegeta-goku empezo a sonreir de la emocion ya que si lograba convencer a vegeta de entrenar con ellos podrian tener mas probabilidades de encontrar las almas...ademas goku queria ver lo fuerte que eran sus encarnaciones y de paso ver si lograba volverse aun mas fuerte.

vegeta estaba apunto de responder cuando derrepente escucharon una voz.

De echo esa es una estupenda idea Goku nos vendrian muy bien mas ayuda-los dos sayajin voltearon a la direccion donde prosedia la voz tan familiar.

Ah picoro no me digas enmadaiosama te mando para ayudarnos con las almas ¿verdad?

exacto pero no solo me mando a mi-decia mientras que detras de el aparecian Trunks y Gohan

-no pensaba dejarlos trabajar solos en esto sobretodo a ti papa..mama quiere asegurarse de que no causaras problemas por lo que me pidio de favor que te vigilara.-decia trunks mientras se ponia su espada en la espalda.

vegeta solo gruño y le dio la espalda a su hijo- _si claro..como si le fuera a ser infiel a bulma..-_ se decia en sus pensamientos el principe.

-y yo vine por que quiero ayudar a entrenar a mi reencarnacion ademas enmadaiosama me pidio que te recordara el trabajo que venimos a hacer papa-decia gohan mientras ponia su mano en el hombro de su padre.

jeje bueno gracias gohan-decia goku con una gotita de sudor saliendo detras de su cabeza por haber escuchado las palabras del chico.

bueno y ahora que hacemos buscamos a nuestras reencarnaciones o nos buscamos algunas almas-decia el namekusei mientras veia a goku y al orguyoso principe.

bueno..

 **en otro lado de la aldea**

naruto,hinata,neji y tenten estaban platicando hacerca de el rumor que se empezo a extender en la aldea.

¿encerio la gente pensaba que estaba saliendo con hinata?-preguntaba sorprendido el rubio al escuchar las palabras de la castaña.

si alparecer los vieron comer juntos y pues talvez pensaron que estaban saliendo-comento tenten.

hinata estaba roja de verguenza y de pena,tan solo pensar que la gente los observaba como una pareja en una CITA le daba mucha pena es cierto ella queria ser la novia de naruto pero ella sabia muy bien que su timides no le dejaria declararle su amor a el,otra cosa por la que tambien se sonrojo fue por que empezo a imaginarse con naruto en la orilla de un lago bajo la luz de la luna abrazados besandose siendo las estrellas y las luciernagas testigos de tan tierno acto de cariño y amor de la pareja pero sus fantasias fueron interrumpidas cuando escucho la voz de naruto preguntandole-¿verdad hinata?

¿si car...ca...claro- _diablos casi le digo cariño a naruto..hubiese pasado mucha verguenza ya que neji nii-san y tenten estan aqui..ademas..no se que reaccion hubiese tenido naruto_ -se decia para si misma hinata.

lo ven se los dije ella quiere ayudarme a entrenar nadamas-les decia el rubio al hyuga y a la castaña.

bien..entonces solo eran rumores falsos..esta bien-decia neji con un tono serio.

bueno ahora si nos disculpan ya nos quitaron bastante tiempo y tenemos que entrenar vamos hinata-naruto tomo a hinata del brazo y se la llevo deregreso al bosque donde estaban entrenando.

como se nota que tu prima lo ama pero naruto no se da cuenta-comento tenten.

¿que encerio?-pregunto neji a la castaña sorprendido,esta solo lo vio con cara de decepcion.

-No me digas que no te habias dado cuenta..cuando les conte que la gente pensaba que ellos estaban en una cita ella de inmediato se sonrojo ademas no se si escuche bien pero juro que hinata casi le dice cariño a naruto.

no me habia dado cuenta que hinata sama se sonrojara pero es cierto..lo lei en sus labios ella casi le dice cariño a naruto-se decia en la mente el hyuga mientras veia en direccion donde se dirigio la "pareja"

-bueno entonces aqui tengo dos hipotesis-decia tenten mientras tomaba de la mano a neji-o son novios y tratan de esconderlo o como te dije antes hinata ama a naruto pero este no se da cuenta..asi que..¿que sugieres que hagamos?-le preguntaba la castaña a su novio mientras lo veia.

sera mejor que los vigilemos a distancia y ver si enrealidad son pareja..o bueno..ver si es cierto que naruto es el ciego aqui-decia el hyuga que salto a una rama de un arbol y se empezo a dirigir junto a tenten a el lugar donde ivan hinata y naruto...

Y asi mi s amigos llegamos al final del capitulo tan emocionante y Laaaargo si aqui si que me inspire bastante y perdonen por subir el capitulo tan tarde fueron varios dias que estube escribiendo quitando y poniendo cosas que creo son buenas ideas para la Historia jeje bueno espero les haya gustado y sin mas nos vemos en la proxima y Feliz año nuevo 2018

Ending

Kakete kuru yo appuru iro monsutâ

Tonde kuru yo nattsu no kaori eirian

Deatte dokkin-dokkin

Pika-pika ginga wa poppukôn shawâ

Kinô ni bai•bai•bai (go•ha•n)

Fu•shi•gi (ip•pa•i)

Chikara o komete (okawari OK)

Kochira e rai•rai•rai

Woh...mirakuru ZENKAI pawâ!

Haraheri wanpaku Kinto-Un

Yamahodo takusan suiheisen

Deatte wakarete deatte wakarete

Ta•i•he•n

Ah mô Kami-sama mo tsurai yo ne!

...go•men

Woh...manpuku ZENKAI pawâ!

Detekoi tobikiri ZENKAI pawâ!


	6. Picoro vs 17 Resubido

**Hola soy Felix el gato y antes de comezar una pequeña aclaracion en este capitulo veran a sasuke utilizar tecnicas variadas sin su sharingan esto por que el aun no despierta el sharingan el lo despertara Mucho maas tarde bueno dicho esto continuemos...**

Goku,vegeta,gohan,trunks y picoro salian del despacho del hokage

-me pueden recordar como demonios terminamos aceptando ser parte de esta aldea?-preguntaba el nameku mientras se amarraba la bandana de Konoha en el cuello

-pues ellos nos ofrecieron su ayuda para encontrar estos espiritus acambio de ser parte de la aldea y pues el señor Goku acepto antes de que siquiera pudiesemos hablar de aceptar la ayuda o no _-decia trunks con una gotita de sudor callendo de su cabeza al recordar lo sucedido._

 _-_ oh vamos chicos gohan y yo lo hicimos por que asi se nos facilitara mas el trabajo,mientras mas ayuda mejor no?-decia goku con su tipica pose son _.-_

oh si claro pero se te olvida una cosa importante kakaroto _-decia el orguyoso Príncipe_

¿eh de que hablas vegeta?- _preguntaba un goku curioso._

 _¿como demonios se supone que nos ayuden si ellos no pueden ver los espiritus como nosotros?-las palabras del príncipe le cayeron como balde de agua fría a Goku,nisiquiera se le habia cruzado por la cabeza de que los shinobi de la hoja no serian capazes de ver los espiritus._

 _picoro estaba apunto de hablar cuando se escucho un grito cerca de donde estaban._

 _un chico de unos 17 años aproximadamente estaba quemando las tiendas y generando caos en la aldea,el chico vestia un jean azul y una camisa negra con mangas blancas y un pañuelo naranja amarrado en su cuello y en la camisa habia un pequeño logo que tenia las letras R.R_

 _los primeros en llegar a escena fueron Sasuke y Sakura que se encontraban caminando por ahi Sakura tratando de enamorar a sasuke y Sasuke bueno..buscando una forma de evitarla cuando de la nada empezo el caos._

Oye tu-decia el uchiha mientras veia al chico de manera desafiante

el chico no respondia solamente se quedo en silencio y un destello rojo de sus ojos podia verse claramente

¿quien Eres y por que estas causando este desastre?-preguntaba el uchiha mientras se ponia en guardia algo dentro de el le decia que las cosas se pondrian feas.

en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el joven estaba a las espaldas del uchiha que se paralizo al ver la velocidad de su oponente pero cuando sasuke quiso reaccionar ya era tarde el joven conecto un rodillazo a su estomago mandandolo a volar a un escaparate de articulos ninja.

Sakura solo se limitaba a observar mientras pensaba en una forma de ayudar pero no se le ocurria nada,mientras que en el cielo estaban observando dos personas mas la pelea

uno era un anciano con un uniforme naranja y un chaleco negro y pantalones negros con un sombrero con el mismo simbolo de la camisa del joven y las mismas Letras R.R

y el otro era un sujeto de cabello largo y piel muy palida con ojos de serpiente.

debo admitir que esas mejoras que hiciste en mi cuerpo son increibles realmente me ayudaran a destruir esta patetica aldea-decia el hombre con una voz grave y y maligna de ojos de reptil.

lo se es lo mejor que la Patrulla roja puede ofrecerle señor y con la ayuda del androide 17 las cosas seran mas faciles todos estos insectos y su inutil chakra no tienen oportunidad alguna contra el Ki.-decia el anciano mientras veia el control remoto de su mano.

el joven se acercaba lentamente al uchiha mientras que este apenas y podia levantarse el golpe que recibio fue muy fuerte y lo dejo sin fuerzas pero siendo un Uchiha no se rendiria facilmente,el joven dio un puñetazo con direccion al rostro de sasuke pero este apenas y pudo reaccionar a tiempo logro esquivar el golpe y retrocedio unos pasos.

maldicion este tipo es bastante Rapido y fuerte no puedo ver sus movimientos necesitare algo de tiempo para idear un plan.-se decia el uchiha mentalmente mientras veia al joven de pie esperando algun movimiento.

sasuke se levando preparando un kunai y unas shurikens.

no cabe duda que eres veloz-decia el uchiha con una sonrisa burlona-pero cuanto tiempo podras esquivar ¡Esto!-rapidamente lanzo varios shurikens a direccion de su oponente

el joven esquivo los shurikens sin problema alguno pero cuando regreso su vista a donde estaba sasuke este ya no estaba

¡Por aqui!-grito el uchiha mientras conectaba una patada al rostro de su oponente-Le di-pensaba sasuke mientras sonreia de satisfaccion pero su sonrisa se borro al ver que su patada no le hizo ni el mas minimo daño al joven.

¿eso es todo? si es asi me decepcionas mocoso-decia el joven que agarro con fuerza la pierna del uchiha y rapidamente procedio a azotar al suelo a sasuke abriendo una grieta y dejando a un moribundo sasuke en el centro de dicho crater.

-fue bueno jugar contigo pero ya me aburriste..por cierto dime 17 un Gusto-decia el androide que estendio su mano y abrio la palma de su mano preparando una rafaga de ki para acabar con la vida de Sasuke pero algo llamo su atencion

un ki muy familiar para el.

un destello rojo salio de los ojos de 17 y este volteo su vista a donde percibio ese ki familiar.

valla supongo que ahora si podremos tener ese segundo round 17-decia el namekiano mientras decendia lentamente a un metro enfrente de el.

Picoro pense que ya no volveria a ver tu horrible rostro verde denuevo.

el namekiano sonrio mientras se quitaba su capa y su casco-este "monstruo verde" es un tipo ecologico ¿o acaso creias que mi color verde era para camuflajearme con los arboles?-decia con sarcasmo el namekiano

detras de picoro aparecieron los demas guerreros Z Gohan,goku y Trunks se sorprendieron de ver a 17 ser el causante de dicho caos.

Kakashi,gai sensei y asuma llegaron al campo de batalla

¿no me digas que ese joven es el causante de todo este desastre?-le preguntaba Gai a picoro

17 veia en silencio y con una sonrisa siniestra a los recien llegados.

sera mejor que vallamos a otro lado antes de que arruines mas cosas-decia picoro mientras veia seriamente a 17.

17 no contesto este solo hizo un gesto raro mientras veia hacia arriba y cuando estaba apunto de hablar un destello rojo se vio en sus ojos,al instante se lanzo a atacar al namekiano.

picoro y 17 intercambiaron varios golpes y patadas igual que aquella vez cuando lucharon en las islas antes de que cell llegara para absorber a los androides,se podia sentir la potencia de los choques pequeños sismos al mismo tiempo grietas se formaban en el suelo con cada choque.

Maldita sea si esto sigue asi destruiran la aldea-decia un preocupado asuma al ver las grietas y el terror que los aldeanos tenian al sentir los temblores.

Mientras tanto Kakashi atendia algunas heridas de Sasuke mientras observaba la pelea gracias a las celulas de picoro podia ver muy bien la pelea

sakura estaba mas preocupada por sasuke por lo que no le tomo importancia a la pelea.

Los Guerreros Z ayudaban a asuma y a gai a evacuar la aldea.

esto parece una clase de apocalipsis-decia sasuke que recien recobraba el sentido

¡Sasuke! gracias al cielo estas bien-decia una preocupada sakura que no pudo evitar abrazar al uchiha,este dio un pequeño gemido de dolor por lo que sakura rapidamente se separo de el disculpandose por lastimarlo.

en lo alto de los edificios se encontraban Naruto,tenten,neji,Rock lee y Hinata observando la catastrofe.

increible..quien sea que haya causado esta catastrofe es un monstruo poderoso-decia el joven lee asombrado de ver tanta destruccion.

justo en ese mometo se sintio otro temblor.

¿por que hay tantos temblores ten derrepente acaso es el apocalipsis?-decia tenten asustada por no saber que ocurria

neji,hinata y Naruto veian el cielo eran los unicos que podias ver lo que sucedia.

Son fuertes...pero..quien de los dos es nuestro aliado-se preguntaba asi mismo el Joven Hyuga.

¿¡no puedo creer lo que mis ojos estan viendo..esos dos tipos estan volando!?-se escucho la voz de un chico que recien llegaba donde estaban Naruto y los demas.

¿de que hablas kiba?-preguntaba Lee viendo a todos lados buscando a los sujetos que kiba dijo.

Naruto logro ubicarlos reconocia al hombre con ojos de reptil Orochimaru regreso para atacar la aldea pero se preguntaba quien demonios era el viejo que estaba al lado.

N-naruto kun..-hinata estaba apunto de decirle a naruto que habia visto a sakura y a sasuke pero una explosion hizo que todos tuvieran que alejarse del lugar.

¡Que demonios fue eso casi nos impacta!-decia un preocupado Kiba.

no estoy seguro pero creo que tiene que ver con la nueva energia que mi equipo ,neji,hinata y yo conseguimos.

¿quieres decir que esa explocion la ocaciono un Usuario del Ki?-preguntaba Lee atento a las palabras de naruto.

si,si no estoy mal dos tipos estan peleando justo encima de nosotros y esos dos tipos que estan observando tienen algo que ver despues de todo uno de ellos es Orochimaru.

¿O-orochimaru el que casi asesino al tercer Hokage?-preguntaba ten-ten bastante sorprendida.

El mismo-confirmaba Naruto siendo el y Kakashi los unicos que lograron verlo el dia de los examenes chunin.

¡Naruto por aqui!-gritaba kakashi al ver a naruto cerca.

¡Kakashi sensei!-Naruto se acerco y logro ver a sasuke con varios moretones.

valla entonces el gran sasuke uchiha fue derrotado-decia de manera burlona neji mientras se acercaba.

sasuke solo gruño y le dio la espalda.

¡Kakashi sensei orochimaru regreso esta ahi Mire!-Naruto le señalo donde estaba el sanin volando al lado de un anciano.

¿Que..como es que se atrevio a volver estando tan debil?-se preguntaba Kakashi mientras veia con asombro al sanin el cual se veia como si nunca hubiese perdido sus brazos.

¿Imposible que acaso no sabe cuando rendirse?-decia un asombrado asuma al ver al sanin flotando.

mantengan la guardia y atentos a cualquier movimiento de manos puede que las cosas se pongan feas-advertia Gai mientras se ponia en guardia

Niños mantenganse atras y si ocurre algo Huyan de aqui rapidamente ¿de acuerdo?-decia kakashi a su equipo

si lo mismo para ustedes equipo Gai

Hinata kiba ustedes tambien-dijo asuma preparando un kunai.

Todos se quedaron atentos viendo el cielo por si a orochimaru se le ocurria bajar.

mientras tanto la pelea se intensificaba a cada segundo hasta que finalmente hubo una pausa despues de que picoro Pateara con fuerza la cabeza de 17

este retrocedio y el resplandor rojo de los ojos de 17 desaparecieron.

¿que pasa ya te cansaste?- decia picoro mientras recuperaba un poco su aliento.

Rapido antes de que vuelva a perder el control..destruye ese maldito Control Remoto y Yo me encargo de ese Viejo Estupido-17 salio volando rapidamente a direccion donde se encontraba el viejo este al ver las intenciones de 17 saco el control y estaba apunto de precionar el boton pero cuando estaba a punto el control exploto.

oh lo siento ¿era importante ese aparato? decia sarcasticamente picoro.

Maldito AAHg-el anciano fue atravesado por la mano de 17 y el aceite empezo a gotear

Esto es por querer volver a utilizarme como tu marioneta Maldito viejo-dicho esto 17 dejo salir una rafaga de ki que causo una explosion partes roboticas y gotas de aceite se regaron por la aldea,mientras que orochimaru ni se inmuto.

creo que el trato se cancela pero aun asi gracias por haberme ayudado con ciertas cosas anciano-dijo el sanin que empezo a reir.

el siguiente eres tu gusano-decia picoro que se preparaba para la pelea.

oh lo siento pero por el momento no puedo entretenerme con ustedes tengo asuntos Mas importantes entre manos,pero tranquilos pronto,todos y cada uno de ustedes pereceran ante mi.-el sanin reia mientras desaparecio de la vista de todos.

En el suelo Naruto kakashi y los demas ya se sentian mas seguros al ver que orochimaru se retiraba.

17 me alegra saber que aun eres de los nuestros-decia un aliviado Trunks al enterarse que el androide estaba siendo controlado mentalmente por el Dr Maqui.

¿de los nuestros? oye disculpa pero yo no soy del equipo de nadie estaba relajandome en el paraiso cuando ese viejo loco aparecio y me capturo.-decia 17 molesto por lo dicho por trunks.

espera entonces tu..-17 enterrumpio a Gohan-si tecnicamente soy un alma que escapo del otro mundo pero como estaba siendo controlado simplemente regresare a relajarme

¿regresar? ¿osea que puede regresar a voluntad?-preguntaba gohan algo confundido.

si el puede regresar a voluntad por que no es un alma en pena y mucho menos un alma rebelde o perdida el mismo adimitio que salio del otro mundo por culpa de terceros asi que puede regresar a voluntad-decia el nameku al recordar las palabras de enmadaiosama.

 **Flashback**

y si basicamente solo tienen que buscar las almas que escaparon y derrotarlas en combate la Gran mayoria son debiles asi que no seran un problema, tendran bastante trabajo pero si no estoy mal hay una anomalia maligna rondando por la tierra si logran econtrarla y derrotarla automaticamente todas las almas regresaran.-decia enmadaiosama mientras observaba la bola de cristal de uranai baba.

entonces solo los encontramos los golpeamos y regresaran?-preguntaba picoro

si basicamente si,aunque hay algunas almas que salieron del otro mundo encontra de su voluntad esas almas pueden regresar a voluntad pero deseguro estan siendo obligadas a quedarse en la tierra por algun alma malvada.

ya veo-respondio picoro.

 **Fin del flashback**

espera anomalia..enmadaiosama no nos dijo nada de eso-decia goku algo confundido

eso es por que ustedes son tan desesperados e impacientes que el ya no les pudo contar esto-respondia picoro regañando a los dos sayayin

mientras que los demas espectadores solo veian la escena con una gotita de sudor sobre sus cabezas.

bien supongo que ya tenemos dos almas recuperadas no?-preguntaba Trunks

si bueno lamento interrumpir su charla pero creo que ahora tenemos trabajo-decia ten ten dando a entender que la aldea estaba completamente manchada de aceite y con hogares agrietados

demonios ahora nos pondran a limpiar la aldea-decia naruto cabizbajo

pero en eso el aceite y las partes roboticas desaparecieron y las grietas y crateres de algunas explosiones desaparecieron.

oficialmente creo que estoy soñando, porfavor que alguien me pellizque-decia Gai al haber presenciado lo ocurrido.

bueno si eso quieres-kakashi procedio a pellizcar a Gai

AUCH lo decia en sentido figurado Kakashi-decia Gai enojado.

Gai creo que ahora no es momento de hacer una escena,y ustedes ¿cuando empezaran a buscar las demas almas?-preguntaba asuma a los guerreros Z

bueno pues yo pensaba empezar mañana-dijo Goku.

como siempre tan desesperado Goku-respondio picoro

bueno por que no mejor preparamos a los mejores ninjas para que los acompañen yo con gusto acepto-decia Gai con una Mochila lista mientras daba su tipica y destellante sonrisa haciendo que los presentes calleran de espalda a excepcion de Goku y vegeta goku solo se reia mientras que vegeta solo les dio la espalda mientras una gotita de sudor caia de su cabeza.

bueno pues creo que ahora sera mejor descansar y mañana ustedes empezaran su entrenamiento con nosotros-decia Gohan mientras veia a Naruto y a los demas.

¡Genial aprendere tecnicas nuevas SI!-decia naruto bastante emocionado mientras que los otros sonreian emocionados por el entrenamiento que les esperaba mañana.

 **Bueno eso ah sido todo por hoy la verdad hoy perdon por no haber seguido pero no habia tenido tiempo hasta hoy por lo que me puse a escribir :3 aun asi hoy no vengo muy inspirado pero almenos logre sacar este capitulo de mi mente espero lo hayan disfrutado y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**

 **y disculpen por no darme cuenta que el capitulo se subio mal sorry  
gracias a CCSakuraForever por avisarme y esta historia va mas adelantada en mi cuenta de wattpad( user/Felixelgato21) ahora estoy mas activo ahi que aqui pero tranquilos tambien actualizare aqui asi que no se desesperen ok jeje  
ahora si bye bye queridos**

 **ending**

 **watch?v=WG2MvwLfhUQ**


	7. La verdad es ReveladaAviso importante

hola,que tal se que han estado esperando el nuevo capitulo de una herencia divina,y les agradesco la paciencia pero vengo a darles un aviso...y es que Una herencia divina estaba siendo subida en Wattpad al mismo tiempo que en fanfiction ya que decidi hacerlo asi..pero ahora creo que mejor solo lo subire a Wattpad debido a que a diferencia de Fanfiction en wattpad se escribe de una vez todo,aqui tambien puedo hacer eso pero ya estaba mas acostumbrado a escribir en word y despues subir el documento aqui y ahorrar tiempo.

estuve pensando en primero terminar la historia en Wattpad para despues Subirla completa aqui para que no esperen tanto..aunque realmente no lo se..por eso ahora estoy pensando...

¿a ustedes les gustaria esperar a que termine la historia en Wattpad para despues subirla completa aqui? porfavor haganme saber su respuesta aqui en los comentarios.

bueno aqui tienen su capitulo tan deseado disfrutenlo y porfavor encerio quiero saber su respuesta mis queridos Lectores

 _ **Los meses pasaron rápidamente los guerreros Z y los ninjas de konoha finalmente después de un largo y duro entrenamiento estaban listos para cualquier cosa.**_

 _ **Naruto perfeccionar varias técnicas especiales tanto de ki como de Chakra sin embargo aún le costaba mantener la transformación de super saiyajin tanto poder era difícil de controlar para el joven rubio,también aprendió artes marciales lo cual lo volvió muy impredecible a la hora del combate cuerpo a cuerpo**_.

 _ **Sasuke logro despertar su sharingan,perfeccionó el Chidori de kakashi sensei combinandolo con el Masenko de Gohan,tambien mejoro su taijutsu y genjutsu.**_

 _ **Sakura por otro lado mejoró su fuerza física actualmente es más fuerte que la Sannin de las babosas,también aprendió el arte ninja de la curación y gracias al ki el trabajo de curar heridas es mas rapido y facil.**_

 _ **Neji logró perfeccionar las 64 palmas y su rotación ahora la fuerza de sus palmas era mayor gracias al ki y su rotación básicamente es como un escudo de energía pura que lo rodea por el tiempo necesario claro que el desgaste de energía sigue siendo alto por el momento.**_

 **Hinata el entrenamiento que le dio trunks dio unos resultados increíbles se volvió fuerte física y Mentalmente,calculadora y peligrosa,perfeccionó sus puños suaves usando artes marciales**

 _ **Todos estaban listos para la búsqueda de los espíritus fugados del otro mundo..**_

 **¿** _ **Acaso nuestros héroes podrán detener esta potente amenaza del inframundo?**_

 _ **y mas importante aun ¿acaso podran hacer que todas las almas regresen al inframundo?**_

 _ **esto lo averiguaremos ahora en este emocionante capítulo de UNA HERENCIA DIVINA!**_

la aldea escondida de las olas viven en el terror,en la laguna se escuchan llantos,gritos,lamentos,incluso risas y voces,nadie sabe que demonios sea eso,muchos afirman que el lago esta encantado,aunque otros solo creen que se trate de un genjutsu o una táctica ninja prohibida.

en la aldea de la hoja nuestros héroes recibieron una carta de la aldea de las olas diciendo lo siguiente:

Sr Hokage le pedimos su ayuda,ultimamente nuestro pueblo ah estado viviendo con miedo debido a que en una de nuestras lagunas se escuchan voces,llantos y lamentos,creemos que se trata de una técnica ninja prohibida por lo que le solicitamos mande a sus mejores ninjas a la aldea para poder solucionar este problema,por supuesto les pagaremos cuando terminen su trabajo,confío en usted sr Hokage.

país de las olas

el hokage sabia que no se trataba de una tecnica ninja si no que de uno de los espiritus que goku y compania buscaban,este no tardo en notificarles la noticia a ellos y al equipo 7.

supongo que esta sera una buena oportunidad para probar las habilidades de estos guerreros usuarios del ki y de 3 de sus rencarnaciones.-se decia para si el hokage.-aun asi me preocupa naruto,despues de lo que paso en los examenes chunin danzo a estado incistiendo en encerrar al niño,porsupuesto que el solo quiere encerrarlo para despues usarlo como un arma pero eso no lo voy a permitir mientras aun me quede vida-

 _Mientras tanto en la entrada de la aldea._

el equipo 7 ahora conformado por Naruto,sasuke,hinata,neji y sakura por ordenes del hokage, esperaban junto a los guerreros Z a que llegaran las ordenes del Hokage.

Tsk encerio es necesario esperar las ordenes de un viejo,si nos tardamos mas esas almas podrian causar destrozos en esa aldea-se decia para si mismo picoro.

si esos ninjas no vienen en menos de un minuto yo mismo ire a derrotar a esa estupida alma-decia un ya inpaciente vegeta.

si claro encerio crees que podrias tu solo contra un alma que nisiquiera sabemos su nivel de poder?-le decia el namekiano al principe.

porsupuesto que si,yo soy un guerrero de Clase alta y todos ustedes son unos insignificantes insectos.

Oye pero yo soy tu rencarnacion?-decia el joven hyuga un poco indignado por el comentario del principe.

si,pero no eres ni de cerca igual o mas poderoso que yo por lo cual para mi tu eres igual de insignificante que los demas.-dijo el orguyoso principe mientras le daba la espalda a todos.

maldito enano orguyoso-susurro para si mismo sasuke.

unos ambu de la hoja aparecieron enfrente de ellos con unos pergaminos en mano.

ah valla ya era hora,y esos pergaminos para que son?-preguntaba naruto.

son pergaminos de barrera naruto.-respondio Kakashi

¿pergaminos de barrera?-dijeron al unisonio naruto y Gohan.

si,los pergaminos de barrera son utilizados para crear barreras alrededor de un determinado lugar. Éstas pueden tener como fin impedir la entrada o salida de un determinado lugar o detectar a los posibles enemigos.

el hokage tambien quiere que se lleven estos dos pergaminos tambien.-dijo un ambu sacando dos diferentes pergaminos.

el primer pergamino era de color rojo y el segundo era de un color verde.

"pergaminos de sellado y de invocacion ¿para que querra el hokage que nos llevemos estos pergaminos? el de invocacion puedo entender que podria servir para la batalla,pero el de sellado ¿para que...? oh,claro,naruto, aun no sabemos si naruto puede controlar al kyubi a la perfeccion,mas ahora que usa dos tipos de energia diferentes."-pensaba para si el peliblanco de la hoja.

kakashi recogio los pergaminos y empezo a dirigir a el equip los guerreros z a la aldea escondida en las olas.

( _Nota del autor:sera mejor que vallan por unas palomitas o algun snack por que ahora si se viene lo shido XDXD)_

pasaron apenas unos 15 minutos desde que el equipo 7 y los guerreros z salieron de la aldea volando en direccion a la aldea escondida entre las olas,en el camino Naruto empezo a sentirse muy extraño,sentia como si algo en su interior quisiese salir.

¿seran ganas de ir al baño? no..es diferente-se decia para si mismo el joven rubio derrepente todo a su alrededor empezo a ponerse oscuro ya no estaba sobrevolando el bosque,ahora estaba en un lugar lleno de tuberias,el agua estaba por todos lados y muy al fondo naruto sentia la presencia de una energia enorme y ¿maligna?-¿eh pero que demonios?-naruto decidio seguir la presencia,mientras mas se acercaba mas potente se hacia,hasta que finalmente se topo cara a cara con el poseedor de esa energia.

El Kyubi,el zorro de 9 colas que ataco konoha hace ya varios años.

p-por que estas aqui,donde estamos ¿acaso es una de tus trampas demonio?-decia un asustado Naruto al ver semejante bestia enfrente suya.

genial,lo que me faltaba el maldito mocoso en el cual me encerraron aparecio,y justo cuando pensaba que lograria ser libre.

e-espera ¿como que te encerarron en mi?-pregunto naruto nervioso y muy sorprendido por lo que dijo el zorro.

¿que acaso no lo sabes mocoso? tu eres un jinchuriki,me encerraron adentro tuyo para evitar que causara destrozos ¿o acaso creias que la gente de la aldea te odia tanto solo por que pintabas los rostros de los hokages?

naruto no sabia que hacer,ahora todo cobraba sentido,que lo llamasen monstruo,que siempre estuviese solo y que nadie le mostrara el mas minimo afecto.

entonces,es por tu culpa que me tratan asi...-decia naruto bastante decaido por las palabras del kyubi.

¿Mi culpa? ¡Ja! no me hagas reir mocoso impertinente yo no tengo la culpa de que me encerraran adentro tuya,el 4to Hokage es el de la culpa y valla amor el que le tenia a su hijo recien nacido como para querer encerrar la mitad de mi ser en ti-dijo el kyubi con un tono de molestia como si estuviese recordando el pasado.

¿recien nacido hijo? espera...estas diciendo que mi padre era..el 4to...-Hokage,si ese maldito me encerro adentro tuyo.-termino de decir el kyubi.

Muchas preguntas llegaron a la cabeza de naruto por que su padre le meteria un demonio adentro suya¿por que lo sentencio a que todos lo odiaran?

muchas preguntas sin respuesta cruzaban por su mente,pero una voz le hizo regresar a la realidad.

¿N-naruto Kun t-te sientes bien?-una voz dulce y amable y muy familiar se escuchaba a lo lejos.

¿h-hinata?-se dijo para si el joven rubio,la oscuridad empezo a desaparecer junto a las tuberias,naruto habia regresado al bosque pero estavez no estaba volando,estaba en el suelo y su vientre estaba expulsando un chakra rojo.

obviamente kakashi y los Guerreros Z sabian que ocurria estos ultimos sabian gracias a que el hokage les conto la historia de Naruto cuando nacio y del terrible monstruo que encerraron en su interior.

q-que ocu.. ¡ahrg!-un dolor muy intenso empezo a surgir en el interior de naruto,este sentia como si alguien estuviese abriendo sus entrañas "el kyubi..ese maldito zorro quiere salir ahrg Joder pero como Duele"

rapidamente kakashi saco el pergamino de sellado y puso manos a la obra.

equipo,si algo sucede no importa que escuchen solo salgan corriendo y no intenten luchar contra lo que vean Deacuerdo-dijo kakashi en un tono muy serio.

deacuerdo-dijeron todos al unisonio.

Hinata estaba muy preocupada,escuchar los gritos de dolor de su amado y las ordenes que le dio kakashi sensei solo hicieron que ella se preocupara mas ¿por que ella tendria que correr si algo salia mal? ¿acaso le pasaria algo malo a su amado naruto? tenia muchas dudas pero si podia ayudar a que su amado estuviese bien lo haria sin dudar.

kakashi hacia todo lo que podia con el sello de 4 puntos de naruto,pero era inutil si no aumentaba el sello a 9 puntos el zorro escaparia esas serian muy malas noticias para todos,el problema es que naruto no contaba con una cantidad tan grande de chakra como para soportar un sello de 9 puntos por lo que kakashi no sabia que hacer,en eso recordo algo que dijo goku en la aldea.

 **Flashback**

despues de un entramiento con kakashi,goku levanto su mano y le apunto con la palma,le lanzo un rayo de energia y Kakashi ya no se sentia agotado.

¿que fue lo que hizo señor goku?

solo te di un poco de mi energia para que te recuperaras,puedo darte mas pero si lo hago despues tendria que comer para reponer mi energia Jaja-dijo goku en su tipica pose son.

 **fin del flashback**

señor goku necesito su ayuda urgentemente-dijo kakashi mientras dirigia su vista hacia el sayajin.

¿que necesitas?-preguntaba goku de manera seria.

necesito que le de algo de su energia a naruto rapido o de lo contrario cosas muy malas podrian ocurrir-decia el shinobi peliblanco.

¿solo eso? bueno esta bien-decia goku que levanto su mano y empezo a formar una bola de energia en sus manos.

gracias señor goku-agradecia kakashi.

no es nada jeje-dicho esto goku lanzo la bola de energia hacia naruto y en el momento en que la energia de goku toco a naruto el chakra del zorro dejo de salir del vientre de este.

ahora es el momento-se dijo asi mismo el peliblanco y rapidamente aplico el sello de 9 puntos.

naruto quedo desmayado del dolor por lo cual hinata se asusto pensando en que habia muerto pero kakashi le calmo diciendole que solo se habia desmayado y que le dejara descansar.

 **ok amigos esto es todo por hoy,espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar,encerio en estos dias ando muy falto de inspiracion y hoy 18/6/2018 es mi cumpleaños nwn yeii vere si hoy en la tarde actualizo el fanfic what if de dragon ball o el de miracolous ladybug,bueno no olviden compartir esta historia con sus amigos,darle un buen me gusta a esta historia (o lo que sea que se de en wattpadd XD aun soy nuevo aqui )y agregarlo a su lista de lectura o favoritos Uwu**

 **bye bye queridos.**


	8. La confesion de Hinata

el equipo 7 mantiene su vuelo en dirección a la aldea escondida entre las Hojas,el sayajin goku cargaba en sus hombros a un inconsciente naruto, un silencio incomodo se notaba en el ambiente, la joven hyuga seguía con una gran preocupación en su interior,su amado había pasado por un ataque raro,un chakra rojo empezó a salir de su cuerpo dejándole inconsciente.

en el interior de naruto.

la charla entre el kyubi y el joven ninja se mantenía en pie gracias a varias revelaciones que le dio el zorro al joven pero desgraciadamente para el su plan de controlar el cuerpo de naruto se vino abajo cuando aumentaron los puntos de chakra y una energía mayor llegó al cuerpo del muchacho .

naruto aprovecho la ocasión y le saco informacion al zorro.

averiguo todo lo que pudo de su padre y su madre y por qué murieron..tenía que hablar con el hokage cuando regresaran a la aldea.

realmente me das pena mocoso,tratas de ocultar tu verdadero ser-decía riendo el kyubi-ambos sabemos cuánto odias a la gente de la aldea...tantos años llamándote monstruo,dándole palizas,corriendote de lugares,incluso una vez llegaron al extremo de querer matarte.-decía el zorro mientras mantenía una sonrisa maliciosa.

los recuerdos dolorosos de su infancia llegaron a su mente, ahora ya todo tenia sentido para naruto,recordaba cada golpiza,cada insulto,cada humillación,cada mirada de odio y repudio,incluso esa vez que casi lo asesinaban,de no ser por el hokage que se enteró de alguna forma,naruto hubiese muerto ahí en el bosque,todo eso le paso por que en su interior vivia el espiritu de este maldito demonio de 9 colas.

Desesperacion,Odio,Rencor,todos esos sentimientos negativos se almacenaban en lo mas profundo del corazon de Naruto,pero..por alguna razon Naruto nunca demostro Odio a nadie y las palabras dichas por su Sensi Iruka..esas palabras llenaron a Naruto de esperanza

entonces derrepente...

los recuerdos de iruka sensei llegaron a el,cuando nadie confiaba en el,cuando pensó que nadie lo queria,llego el su sensei,por supuesto naruto sentía una conexión paternal hacia iruka y gracias a el logro tener algunos amigos.

sasuke aunque lo considere su rival,empezó a considerarlo como un amigo después de lo que pasaron en el bosque de la muerte y en los examenes chunin.

sakura la chica que ama,pero que no le corresponde,aunque a veces pueda ser muy enojona y escandalosa naruto la consideraba una amiga,ademas no perdía la esperanza de que algun dia ella lograse fijarse en el.

hinata hyuga,podría decirse que ella fue la primera amiga de naruto,siempre le apoyaba de alguna forma en los examenes ademas aveces ella le llevaba comida cuando se enfermaba o cuando estaba lastimado en el hospital-ahora que lo pienso...aunque hinata sea tímida...me empezó a parecer algo linda después del incidente en los examenes chunin.-pensaba para si mismo el joven rubio.

el primo de hinata,neji hyuga,antes enemigos y ahora compañeros de equipo un nuevo rival a quien superar después de sasuke claro.

kakashi sensei..aunque aveces lo saque de sus casillas por ser tan vago,el le enseño algo que nunca olvidaria..

 _Flashback_

 _"en el mundo ninja aquellos que desobedecen las ordenes son escoria...pero los que traicionan a sus amigos son peor que escoria."-esas palabras quedaron impregnadas en la mente de naruto,definitivamente el no seria una escoria,no,claro que no,el tenia que probar que tiene un futuro como Hokage._

 _fin del flashback_

tienes razón...la aldea me odia...¿y que?-el kyubi se sorprendió al escuchar estas palabras-ellos podran odiarme por o que paso hace 16 años en la aldea,pero ya veras como es que ellos me respetaran por que sere el mejor Hokage que exista,me importa un pepino si tu estas adentro mio o no, me volveré mas fuerte y seré el sexto hokage de la hoja Deveras.

-je tienes agallas para contestarme así mocoso,respeto eso,aun asi ¿que te hace pensar que llegaras a ser hokage?-le respondió el kyubi.

por que es una promesa,yo nunca retrocedere a mi palabra,¡ese es mi nindo...mi camino Ninja!-dijo naruto mientras encaraba al kyubi con una gran determinación.

el kyubi,estaba serio viendo los ojos llenos de determinación de naruto-tu determinación es algo digno de admirar..pero aun asi..tu sigues engañando tu corazón..yo se como es tu verdadero ser..y hasta que no salga ese verdadero tu mocoso..ni siquiera me molestare en hablar contigo...ahora Vete de aquí.-decía el kyubi mientras se daba la vuelta y se acostaba en el suelo.

en la aldea oculta de las olas...

el equipo 7 llego en apenas 2 horas y media,volar facilito las cosas..pero naruto bueno..despues de media hora seguía inconsciente

hinata se ofreció a cuidar de naruto mientras los demás entrenaban.

pasaban las horas y la noche empezaba a surgir acompañada por una Neblina espesa,Hinata quien cuidaba de naruto se encontraba cambiando los trapos con agua que le ponia en la frente cuando escucho la voz de su amado.

-¿q-que..paso? ¿h-hinata? ¿donde estamos?-decia el joven rubio bastante desorientado

-am..naruto kun ya despertaste..me alegro,tranquilo,estamos en la aldea escondida entre las olas de camino aqui te desmayaste y un chakra rojo empezo a ser expulsado de tu vientre..me diste un buen susto..

-¿ya llegamos? mm supongo que pase mucho tiempo dormido no?

-si,ahora descansa,yo me encargare de que estes mejor para la mision naruto kun.

-si,gracias Hinata,sabes..ahora que recuerdo..desde pequeño siempre me has ayudado en la academia,incluso te preocupas bastante por mi,la verdad me gustaria saber ¿por que?

-e-eh..p-por que..p-pues-la joven ojiperla no sabia como contestar esa pregunta sus nervios la estaban comiendo viva,claro esta demas decir que estaba mas roja que un tomate.

naruto se dio cuenta de la extrema sonrojes de hinata de alguna forma le parecio bastante lindo verla asi,desde hace ya bastante tiempo atras a naruto le empezo a atraer Hinata precisamente todo empezo en los examenes Chunin cuando ella se enfrento a su primo naruto se sorprendio del coraje que tuvo al enfrentarse encontra de neji,desde entonces naruto empezo a interesarse por ella pero como el joven no tenia idea de lo que sentia era amor,el,pensaba que era respeto y admiracion lo que sentia por ella.

-oye tranquila respira,mira,es cierto que me gustaría saber por que siempre has sido tan amable conmigo pero si te incomoda o algo..pues..

-¡No! -le interrumpió la joven bastante apenada-no me incomoda es que...-la joven ojiperla dio un suspiro y junto toda la valentía que pudo-yo eh sido amable y siempre te eh apoyado por que desde que te conocí eh admirado como es que apesar de que fallabas nunca te diste por vencido,incluso en los peores momentos te levantas y sigues intentando,siempre con una sonrisa en alto..es algo que admiro mucho de ti Naruto-kun..ademas..cuando me salvaste de esos niños en el bosque..me di cuenta que..yo..yo..TE AMO -dicho esto la operarla cubrió su rostro con sus manos debido a la pena y a los nervios de haberse confesado ante el amor de su vida.

el rubio veía a la ojiperla bastante sorprendido,no se esperaba que alguien llegase a sentir admiración por el mucho menos que una chica llegase a amarlo,pero mientras lo pensaba todo iba conectándose por si solo era obvio y el nunca se dio cuenta hasta este momento

hinata nunca le dio signos de odio mas bien siempre se preocupo por el,y esas veces que se sentía observado un día descubrió que ella lo observaba escondida detrás de un árbol,al verla no le tomo importancia por lo que siguió entrenando aunque se preguntaba el por que solo lo observaba nunca se atrevió a preguntarle.

naruto recordaba cada vez que hinata le ayudo con los exámenes en la academia o cuando una vez le ayudo a comprar sus artefactos ninja también cuando aveces le llevaba el almuerzo o cuando el enfermo una vez y ella lo fue a visitar incluso le dio medicina hasta que mejoro.

en esos momentos Naruto se sentía como un Tonto por no darse cuenta que la chica perfecta que el buscaba siempre la tuvo cerca y no era Sakura,el rubio se sentía feliz de saber que existe alguien que lo ama de pronto ese sentimiento que sintió esa vez en los exámenes chunin lo volvió a sentir pero con mas intensidad pero..esta vez era diferente venia acompañado por algo mas,si,una calidez y felicidad muy grande.

el chico se quedo viendo como la joven ojiperla aun no quitaba las manos de su cara y en su interior empezó a sentirse tranquilo,lleno de paz - _"¿acaso esto es lo que se siente el amor?_ "-se preguntaba para si mismo el joven rubio

-hinata..mírame por favor.

(nota del autor:la pareja ya es canon en la serie y aquí también uwu así que Fans del Naruhina Fangirleen)

la ojiperla con mucho nerviosismo quito sus manos de su rostro,ella tenia miedo de que naruto la rechazara incluso tenia miedo de verlo pero tenia que ser valiente,naruto le pedia que lo viera por lo que aun estando tan roja como tomate vio a naruto y se sorprendio bastante al ver que el Rubio le sonreía.

naruto se acerco a ella y en un susurro leve que solo ella podria escuchar le dijo "gracias" acto seguido el rubio abrazo a la ojiperla

naruto abrazaba a Hinata demostrandole lo agradecido que estaba por todo mientras ma duraba el abrazo mas calido y felices se sentian ambos.

despues de unos minutos que para ambos chunin fueron Horas Naruto rompio el silencio..

-sabes..yo realmente no se si es Amor lo que empeze a sentir por ti desde que te vi luchar contra neji..pero..ahora creo que estoy muy seguro de mis sentimientos..Hinata yo tambien te amo.

antes de que hinata pudiese reaccionar el rubio se lanzo hacia ella y le dio un beso en sus labios

Hinata por dentro no podia creerlo,el amor de su vida estaba besandola y encima tambien le amaba..si esto era un sueño que porfavor nunca la despertaran,hinata decidio dejarse llevar por el beso asi haciendo que cada vez mas se volviese mas y mas apasionado,causando que ambos chunin se sonrojaran pasado ya un tiempo tuvieron que separarse por la falta de Aire.

-me alegro tanto de que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos mi amor-decia la ojiperla mientras abrazaba su amado y reposaba su cabeza en su pecho

-jeje si,la verdad es que me siento un poco tonto por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

-jiji mejor olvida eso bebe,ahora estamos juntos eso es lo que importa,ademas,ahora podre ayudarte sin apenarme ni sonrojarme

-jeje me alegra saber eso..por cierto ya esta muy oscuro..¿donde estan los demas?

-no lo se,hace tiempo que se fueron a entrenar pero no han regresado,de echo me estaban empezando a preocupar.

-mm que raro..-las sospechas de naruto empezaron a tomar fuerza al sentir una presencia Maligna en la aldea.

-amor,sera mejor que vallamos a ver en donde estan puedo sentir una presencia maligna en la aldea

-tu tambien,pense que eran cosas mias pero si tu tambien lo sientes,entonces hay que ver donde estan los demas.

 _Mientras tanto con el resto del equipo 7_

Zabusa Momochi el asesino de la niebla se encontraba en plena lucha con Kakashi ,mientras que cerca de ahi se encontraban Sasuke,neji,vegeta y goku teniendo una lucha con Haku el ninja acompañante de Zabuza pero había algo diferente en estos ninja ellos tenían un aura Verde emanando de sus cuerpos ademas de que Zabusa tenia los ojos verdes.

si,desgraciadamente para el equipo 7 y los guerreros Z estos ninjas fueron poseídos por el Espíritu o espíritus del lago

prepárense para Morir..-decía el zabusa Poseído.

 _ **muy bien amigos hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy ya lo tenia listo desde varios dias pero en mi casa eh tenido varios problemas con el internet pero gracias a Yisus ya esta todo mejor Uwu nos vemos en el proximo capitulo de una Herencia Divina..**_

 _ **el siguiente capitulo sera subido el viernes 5/10/18**_


	9. ¿Ermac?

Una neblina espesa se formo en toda la aldea,el equipo 7 y los Guerreros Z estaban alerta ya que empezaron a sentir una gran energía proveniente del Lago

-¿ustedes Sienten lo mismo que Yo?-pregunto el peliplata a los demás.

-si,viene del lago-respondió naruto que recién había llegado junto con hinata,mientras dirigía su mirada al Lago.

-es un Ki poderoso..pero se me hace familiar-dijo goku mientras veía el Lago.

-si a mi también se me hace conocido..acaso sera..no espera..no solo es una energía..son varias..-dijo Gohan mientras sentía como esa energía incrementaba lentamente.

-nosotros no volveremos a ese Maldito Lugar!-respondió el Espíritu mientras salia del lago,el espíritu tenía la forma de un Humano,atrás de el había una espada gigante pero su rostro no podía verse debido a la neblina.

kakashi y naruto rápidamente lograron adivinar quien era ese Espíritu.

-¿Zabusa?-dijeron al unisono Kakashi y naruto.

-el es quien nos presta su forma..pero nosotros controlamos todo..nosotros somos..ERMAC

-ERMAC? que nombre tan raro es ese-dijo Picoro mientras arqueaba una ceja-como sea..ustedes volverán o los obligaremos a regresar al otro mundo.-dijo el namekiano quien se quito la capa,algo le decía que el espíritu no cooperaría con ellos.

\- Veamos si es que ustedes pueden contra Nosotros.-dijo ermac,Ermac comenzó a liberar toda su energía era increíble y muy poderoso incluso podían apreciarse algunas figuras alrededor de el como si fueran una clase de aura rodeándolo.

-muchachos Atentos.-dijo Kakashi listo para cualquier cosa.

-si-respondieron Todos mientras cada uno se ponian en su pose de pelea.

goku,vegeta y los Guerreros Z estaban cubriéndose las espaldas mientras mantenían sus típicas poses de pelea,ellos pensaban que ermac podría lanzar les algún espíritu para que luchen contra ellos.

la realidad fue que el mismo Ermac apareció enfrente del equipo 7 y enfrente de Los guerreros Z

-2 ermacs!?-dijo Trunks quien recibió una fuerte patada en el mentón mandándolo a volar y estrellarse en el puente.

-Maldito toma esto-dijo Gohan lanzándose a golpear a Ermac seguido de los Demas guerreros Z.

Ermac solamente Esquivaba todos los golpes de todos los Guerreros Z ni siquiera se movió del lugar,cuando picoro le lanzo una patada ermac aprovecho y le dio un golpe mandándolo a volar a kilómetros de ahí,gohan lanzo un golpe pero ermac lo tomo del brazo y lo lanzo a una montaña estrellándolo ahí,vegeta apenas se acerco y recibio varios Golpes en el estomago hasta que finalmente Ermac le dio un rodillaso en la cara que lo mando a volar lejos de ahi.

goku fue el unico que se quedo observando cada movimiento de Ermac.

mientras que el equipo 7 se coordinaba para atacar y esquivar los ataques de Ermac.

Naruto y sasuke le lanzaron unos Cuantos Kunais mientras que sakura y Hinata se preparaban para propinarle un ataque sorpresa por la espalda y asi Kakashi lograria Rematarlo,o bueno almenos ese era el plan,pero ermac fue mas rápido,apenas Los dos ninjas lanzaran sus Kunais este los Esquivo rápidamente se dio la vuelta y tomo la pierna de Sakura,ermac uso a sakura como si fuese un bate de BaseBall y golpeo a hinata con el cuerpo de Hinata,lanzando a ambas a estrellarse a varios arboles de ahí.

naruto y sasuke estaban apunto de atacarlo pero ermac les propino a ambos un golpe en el estomago dejándolos sin aire haciendo que ambos escupieran sangre incluso el Kyubi sintió el Golpe de ermac.

Kakashi solo observo con atencion cada ataque usando su sharingan y así rápidamente Idear un plan de ataque.

-esto va a ponerse interesante-dijo el peliplata mientras sacaba un pergamino y realizaba el Jutsu de invocación, de la nada aparecieron varios Perros.

-¿Que sucede Kakashi?- dijo uno de los perros (no me se el nombre del jutsu y mucho menos de los perros disculpen que alguien me diga por comentario como se llama gracias)

-necesitare que me ganen algo de tiempo mientras preparo un ataque.-dijo el peliplata.

-no hay problema-dijo el pequeño perro lanzandose y mordiendo el brazo de ermac mientras los otros perros mordían las demás extremidades.

kakashi empezó a cargar su mano con una bola de Ki para rápidamente combinarla con su Raikiri,creando asi una Bola Eléctrica

-te presento una técnica creada por mi mismo.-dijo kakashi que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció de la vista

-Lighning Burst!- dijo kakashi mientras impactaba a Ermac en el pecho haciendo que se electrocutara hasta que su pecho explotara por la magnitud del ataque.

gracias a eso Muchas almas empezaron a salir y a irse al otro Mundo.

-valla..eso fue bastante facil..pensé que sería un poco mas difícil-se preguntaba el peliplata mientras veía el cuerpo de ermac desaparecer

-ahora solo falta el otro-decia kakashi mientras veia a Goku pelear con Ermac

y bueno mis muchachos aqui termina el capitulo si lo se es cortito,pero la verdad es que no se muy bien que hacer para continuar con la historia ustedes diganme en los comentarios que villanos quieren que aparescan en esta historia sin mas que decir Se despide Felix el gato y nos vemos en la proxima

bye bye queridos

- _copiado de Wattpad-_


	10. El Regreso de Freezer

ahí estaba...naruto se encontraba cara a cara con ermac,Trunks,vegeta,gohan,sakura y Kakashi estarían Inconscientes mientras que Goku,sasuke y picoro estaban a la distancia cuidando a una Joven hyuga que reposaba en el suelo Herida en su torso.

naruto sentía una Rabia incontrolable y debido a eso,naruto despertó la segunda fase del súper sayajin de golpe.

Ermac se mantenía firme aunque ya se sentía cansado no pensaba perder,de ninguna manera volvería al mas allá.

-Maldito! te haré pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi Hinata!.-dijo el rubio mientras veía a Ermac con una mirada llena de Rabia,mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-es increíble..naruto esta al nivel de Majin boo estando transformado en súper saiyajin fase 2.-dijo Goku,sorprendiendo a picoro y a sasuke aunque este no sabia quien era majin boo si había escuchado la historia que goku narro y los problemas que causo.

-puede que se te erizara mas el cabello pero no podrás derrotarnos Niño,Somos demasiado poderosos.-Decía Ermac mientras se cruzaba de brazos,definitivamente el espíritu estaba muy confiado de que podría ganar la batalla.

-aun me cuesta creer lo rápido que todo se fue en nuestra contra...parecía que íbamos a Ganar...como es que el logro derrotarnos tan fácilmente..-dijo sasuke mientras veía a naruto incrementar su poder mas y Mas.

 _Flashback_

kakashi había derrotado Muy Fácilmente a Ermac,Demasiado fácil para su gusto,cuando este estaba apunto de irse Ermac apareció detrás de el y de una patada lo noqueo mandándolo a volar a varios metros hasta que un árbol detuvo su trayectoria.

sasuke apenas pudo ver movimientos gracias a su recién activado Sharingan,pudo ver como Ermac sacaba de combate a Trunks,a gohan y a vegeta de 1,2 y 3 golpes.

cuando ermac apareció atrás de sasuke,este logro reaccionar a tiempo y esquivo el golpe,pero desgraciadamente ermac impacto su codo con sakura,dejándola fuera de combate.

goku trataria de atacar a Ermac pero este fue mas rapido y le propino a Goku una gran Golpiza,donde finalmente lo mando a estrellarse contra un arbol.

naruto y hinata atacarían por sorpresa a Ermac,este solo se limitaría a esquivar los ataques de ellos hasta que de un abrir y cerrar de ojos,ermac creo una cuchilla de energía en su mano y se la clavo en el pecho a Hinata,esto Justo enfrente de Naruto.

picoro,quien acababa de despertar debido a que el fue el primero en ser derrotado fácilmente por Ermac,se encargo de tomar a Hinata y llevarla a un lugar mas seguro para estabilizarla.

Naruto,por otro lado,creía que Ermac había matado a su novia,el Ki y el chakra de Naruto empezó a aumentar Rápidamente hasta que después de un Grito desgarrador Naruto se cabello creció mas incluso se erizo bastante rastros de Electricidad rodeaban su cuerpo y su Musculatura aumento considerablemente todo esto aconpañado de un aura color sangre.

 _Fin del Flashback_

Naruto se abalanzo sobre ermac a una velocidad Increíble ráfagas de golpes,patadas y Arañazos impactaron en Ermac,finalmente de una patada en el rostro propinada por el rubio Ermac callo al suelo totalmente almas empezaron a ser expulsadas de ese ser,mientras que las almas salían,desaparecían y regresaban al otro mundo dejando así solo una alma...el ser que se hacia llamar Ermac.

era en verdad...¿¡Freezer!?

un recién recuperado vegeta se quedo sorprendido..se suponía que había desintegrado el alma de Freezer desde hace ya mucho tiempo atrás.

-¿Freezer? como demonios sigues existiendo Insecto-pregunto con un muy notable tono de Enojo el orgulloso príncipe.

-Maldita sea...se suponía que yo tenia que ganar esta vez..Maldito Mocoso..arruinaste mis planes de venganza..-decía el demonio del frio mientras se ponía de pie.

-Como te atreves a ignorarme Maldito Insecto.-dijo vegeta ahora mucho mas molesto que antes.

-"suspiro" siempre tan molesto vegeta,como sea..si en verdad creíste que te desharías de mi tan fácilmente estas muy equivocado,antes de que ese ataque me impactara vegeta...fui tele transportado a otro lugar,a un lugar donde yo y algunas personas que conocemos lo molestos que son ustedes...ideamos un plan para Destruirlos a ustedes y a sus Malditas reencarnaciones.

me gustaría quedarme a charlar pero me temo que ya revele mucha información asi que..nos veremos en otra ocasión malditos Gusanos...celebren y gocen de su vida mientras puedan..por que pronto nosotros los destruiremos.-tras esto el demonio del frio desapareció de la vista de todos dejando así a todos con duda.

¿quienes eran los que querían cobrar venganza? ¿acaso serán viejos conocidos? ¿en donde Demonios estarán ocultándose estos rufianes?

muchas dudas pero ninguna respuesta.

mientras nuestros Héroes,se recuperaban y trataban de asimilar la información dada por Freezer,poco a poco la niebla empezó a disiparse,dejando ver a lo lejos a una muchedumbre y justo adelante de todos ellos un hombre pequeño quien los estaba dirigiendo.

-veo que el idiota de Zabuza no logro cumplir su objetivo..bueno no importa,muchachos enséñenles a estos imbéciles por que no se tienen que meter conmigo y mis planes.-dijo el hombre mientras las personas detrás de el empezaron a salir corriendo.

-¿primero Ermac y ahora estos babosos?-decía un cansado Goku mientras se ponía en pose de batalla.

-vamos Goku son ninjas normales,seguro podremos contra ellos.-decía picoro que también se ponía en pose de batalla.

-esto sera una perdida de tiempo,ustedes encárguense..yo recuperare energías.-decía vegeta mientras se alejaba del grupo tranquilamente dirigiéndose a un árbol cercano para sentarse y descansar.

-nosotros estamos sin energía y dudo mucho que podamos con tantos,supongo que les dejamos esto a ustedes por el momento.-decía kakashi mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad.

-bueno,esta bien,no se preocupen,ustedes descansen nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos.-respondio goku que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecio de la vista para luego aparecer empezar a derrotar a varios ninja de un solo golpe seguido de picoro,gohan y Trunks.

minutos despues...

el equipo 7 y los guerreros Z regresaron a la Aldea,claro no sin antes asistir a la inauguración del puente que fue llamado "Puente Goku" pero debido a que goku dijo que el verdadero héroe de esta aldea había sido naruto y no el como muchos pensaban lo renombraron a "Puente Naruto"

Finalmente,despues de tanto el equipo 7 y los guerreros Z volaron directo a konoha.

Cerca de sunagakure...

Se encontraba un grupo de personas..o mas bien almas,reunidas hablando sobre la derrota de Ermac.

-ellos eran los mas fuertes..si no pudieron encontra de un simple mocoso entonces nosotros estamos condenados.-dijo una de las almas

-ohjojo valla valla pero que tontos fueron al confiar en todos esos inutiles- dijo un recien llegado

-¡Lord Freezer!- dijo una de las almas.

-¿pero como es posible? ¿que acaso no fue vegeta quien se encargo de desintegrar el alma del emperador?- pregunto una de las almas que habia escuchado los rumores en el otro mundo.

-las explicaciones las hare despues..en estos momentos hay una cosa mas importante de que ocuparnos o mejor dicho 9 molestos y asquerosas cucarachas de las cuales ocuparnos- dijo el malvado emperador mientras se posicionaba en el centro del grupo listo para explicarles su malvado plan para destruir a los guerreros z y al equipo 7.

* * *

 _Bueno amigos mios este cap llego a su fin..si lo se ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin actualizar pero hey no me maten ok me esforzare para traer mas capitulos en menos tiempo ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Bueno...espero les haya gustado y nos vemos a la proxima_

 _Adios queridos n.n/_

 _copiado d_ esde Wattpad para fanfiction


	11. Noticia importante

Hola mis amigos Lectores,espero se encuentren bien,hoy les vengo a dar dos noticias una triste y mala y otra buena feliz :3 la triste noticia es que,Una Herencia Divina estará Pausada por un tiempo debido a que Realmente necesito despejar mi mente y salir de mi Bloqueo Gigantesco,ya llevo 3 semanas sin alguna idea para poder continuar escribiendo nuevos capítulos de "una herencia Divina" así como algunas otras historias como "Una Segunda oportunidad" y "a cambiar el destino" (historias que pienso subir a Fanfiction cuando esten terminadas asi tendre excusa para pedir Votos y Reviews Muajaja soy diabolico uwu)

Lamento mucho acerles esperar tanto amigos pero es sin inspiracion o creatividad no me siento a gusto escribiendo,me da la sensacion de que el capitulo siempre le falta algo.

un ejemplo de esto son los ultimos 3 capitulos que publique.

los tuve que escribir como 10 veces hasta que finalmente logre escribir algo que si bien no me convencio del todo,senti que almenos lograba transmitir un poco lo que queria contar.

Ustedes diran: no jodas 10 veces? pero si el capitulo esta chido we.

talvez para ustedes este bien pero yo quiero que quede Perfecto...maldita sea por que soy tan perfeccionista con todo :(

bueno dejando de lado todo eso... quiero darles la otra noticia,La noticia feliz :)

les doy permiso a mis lectores para...

Seguir la historia si es que ustedes quieren...eso si Denme los créditos no sean mamones y se roben el credito 77r.

hago esto por que quiero ver lo que ustedes mejorarían y agregarían a la historia (ademas quiero leerlos a ustedes y ver quien podria ser un Gran secu...digo... ayudante..si..ayudante que tomen esto mas como un reto jeje)

ademas si quieren subir la historia en youtube (ya saben como esos tipicos videos donde ponen las imagenes y representan las cosas mientras ponen al pobre Sr Loquendo a leer mis mamadas :v) pueden hacerlo siempre y cuando me den los creditos y me enseñen que tal les quedo :3

muy bien aclarado todo esto..

espero poder seguir escribiendo despues de un buen descanso.

Ojo seguire aqui en wattpad y fanfiction y obviamente,estere leyendo fanfics o en youtube viendo cualquier pendejada que me encuentre :v

ademas de que estare saliendo de casa (que dificil sera salir de la cueva virgen TwT) todo para poder inspirarme y finalizar mi"Bloqueo" mental y asi darles a ustedes mis Rikos y zukulemtos capitulos frescos y calientitos como el pan uwu

asi que..bueno..sin nada mas que decir se despide Felix el gato..y nos vemos..Hasta la proxima...¿supongo?


	12. ¿El Fin?

oscuridad..todo alrededor de la ojiperla era oscuridad no había ningún signo de luz ni de sonido solo oscuridad y paz.

Hinata se encontraba en un lugar oscuro a solas na sabia que hacia ahí pero tampoco es que le importara mucho,después de todo la paz que ella sentía en su interior de cierta forma calmaba sus dudas.

finalmente después de unos minutos a lo lejos ella logro divisar una silueta.

-¿Trunks sensei?-pregunto la ojiperla al ver la silueta tan familiar del chic de cabello de lila.

la silueta empezó a alejarse mientras Hinata se acercaba mas y mas a el.

finalmente cuando ella creyó poder atraparlo cayo al vació.

una caída larga y que parecía no tener fin,poco a poco empezaron a aparecer los recuerdos de la ojiperla.

memorias de su infancia,cuando unos niños la molestaban por el color de sus ojos y como un valiente niño rubio la salvo de esos niños.

memorias de como poco a poco ella fue enamorándose de ese niño hasta que finalmente termino convirtiéndose en su amor platónico.

-No me abandones ahora- se escucho un susurro en el lugar,Hinata busco al dueño de ese susurro y lo encontró,ahí justo enfrente de ella se encontraba el amor de su vida.

-Naruto-kun..¿que estas diciendo?-pregunto la ojiperla .

no te atrevas a abandonarme Hinata...no ahora que finalmente encontré el amor de alguien..

Hinata quizo contestarle a naruto pero no podia,ella abria la boca pero ninguna palabra salia de ella empezó a desesperare hasta el punto en el que empezó a querer gritar,su rostro empezó a enrojecerse.

-Mi vida no es nada sin ti..-dijo por ultima vez el rubio cuando desapareció del lugar.

Hinata se levanto de golpe sudando frió y totalmente aterrada ella estaba a punto de Gritar cuando Naruto entro por la puerta.

-Mi amor ya despertaste...¿oye estas bien? ¿parece que tuviste un mal sueño?- pregunto el rubio acercándose a su amada.

-si..Fue la peor de las pesadillas..-respondió la ojiperla abrazando a su amado y empezando a llorar en su hombro.

-ya,ya,tranquila todo esta bien..tu estas bien y yo también..solo fue un pequeño susto el que nos dimos pero todo esta bien.-le dijo el rubio tratando de calmarla.

-nunca te dejare solo Naruto-kun..- le Respondió la ojiperla sorprendiendo y sacando le una sonrisa al rubio.

-lo se mi amor..lo se..

 ** _y eso es lo único que llevo en este capitulo seré sincero con ustedes mis queridos lectores_**

 ** _esta historia ya no la estoy escribiendo por inspiración..simplemente estoy_ _escribiéndola_**

 ** _por obligación a continuar y no dejarlos a ustedes mis queridos Lectores sin historia._**

 ** _la verdad es que poco a poco esta historia fue tomando bastante éxito._**

 ** _nunca me espere que tanta gente le fuera a Gustar tanto mi historia por lo que seguí escribiendo.._**

 ** _hasta que finalmente en el capitulo de Piccoro vs 17..perdí toda inspiración y ganas de querer continuar._**

 ** _créanme que intente inspirarme de muchas formas pero no lo logro..simplemente me quede en blanco con esta historia._**

 ** _tal vez por ello algunos de ustedes hayan encontrado Fallas argumentales en la historia. y se debe a lo mismo esta historia dejo de gustarme.._**

 ** _me eh enfocado mas en mis otras historias._**

 ** _a cambiar el destino le tengo mas gusto e inspiración para continuar._**

 ** _lo mismo con una segunda oportunidad y Choque entre mundos apocalípticos._**

 ** _una Herencia divina la inicie cuando tenia 15 años en ese entonces tenia una mentalidad muy diferente a la que tengo ahora y bueno..supongo que ese también fue un factor clave para que dejara de gustarme esta historia._**

 ** _así que..¿que puedo hacer? ¿dejar la historia en Hiatus?_**

 ** _¿Terminarla de manera forzosa?_**

 ** _o...que tal si hago algo mas.._**

 ** _¿a alguno de Ustedes les interesa continuar esta historia? ¿les gustaría seguir mi obra y darle un Fin? si la respuesta es SI entonces Háganlo escriban desde un inicio hasta donde deje la historia y continuarla hasta darle un buen final._**

 ** _las únicas condiciones son.._**

 ** _1)Obviamente Darle los créditos a sus respectivos autores tanto a Akira Toriyama por los personajes de Dragón ball y a Masashi kishimoto por Los personajes de Naruto Ademas claro de darme cierto crédito por la historia ya que yo la inicie pero...alguno de Ustedes la terminara._**

 ** _2) Tener cuenta de wattpad para que pueda mandar a mis lectores con ustedes y puedan seguir leyendo la historia (ademas de claro darles propaganda a ustedes de gratis XD)_**

 ** _en dado caso no tengan cuenta y les de flojera crear una cuenta..me buscare a algun lector de wattpad que la quiera continuar._**

 ** _si alguien esta interesado..Mande me un mensaje privado y con gusto les diré las ideas que tenia para este fic._**

 ** _espero me perdonen por tomar tal decisión con esta Historia amigos_ _míos._**


End file.
